


Hic Sunt Dracones

by MycroftexMachina



Series: Good Luck Charm [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina
Summary: Dylan Strome gets roped into the Marner-Matthews household’s craziness. And that doesn't even take into account the damned road trip.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Cheep_!” Jasper protests looking at Dylan with a thunderous expression, the one he usually reserves for a prolonged absence of beets and for the Boston Bruins.

“I feel you, bro,” Dylan says raising his hands defensively, “but I am not the one calling the shots, here. If Marns and Matts decided you guys are staying with me while they pick up Willy and Hymie from the airport, you need to take it up with them, not with me. I’ve got no vote.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods wisely before running up to Dylan’s shoulder and sitting his tiny butt in the little dip there, which seems to be one of his favorite places.

Dylan really appreciates the assist, but he doesn’t think Jasper is going to let it go, even if there is absolutely nothing they can do about it. Marns and Matts already took off and Dylan is stuck in their apartment with a pissed-off dragon and a cuddly one. Though to be fair he really has two cuddly dragons, Jasper is just not super-happy right now.

Star makes himself confortable on Dylan’s shoulder, as he does when he’s there for the long haul. He never took to Dylan’s hair like he has to Matts and Willy’s since it’s too short for his tastes—and Dylan doesn't plan to go back to his crazy-curls hairstyle just yet—but he does love to sit on Dylan’s shoulder and cuddle.

“It’s only for another hour or so,” Dylan reminds Jasper before going back to prepping veggies for dinner, “so don’t even pretend it’s the end of the world”.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper adds, and it sounds a lot like ‘You don’t understand!’ Since it’s accompanied by Jasper theatrically throwing himself on the table like a Greek heroine, it might be something along those lines. He thankfully doesn't raise his voice. Dylan has ‘heard’ about the shrieking episodes but hasn't _heard_ them and he would like to keep it that way. For the sake of his eardrums, if nothing else.

“I am sure you’re right,” Dylan concurs, really proud of the fact that he can understand the two dragons half the time. “I certainly don’t get this obsession with Nylander and Hyman,” he continues, because he likes to chirp Jasper. “I mean, don't get me wrong, they’re pretty cool and what not, but I am not losing my sleep over the fact that I haven’t seen them in a couple of weeks.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper reminds him primly, still lying down like the above mentioned Greek heroine, and looking at Dylan disapprovingly.

“Fine, three weeks and four days,” Dylan corrects himself. “And I know this has been the longest since you’ve been away from them, so you don't need to tell me that again.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star giggles, and Dylan pats him on the head gently, because Star always has his back when he gives a hard time to Jasper—it’s the ‘younger brother bond’ that, for whatever reason, Star has developed only with Dylan, and not with Matty or Mitch, who are also younger brothers and masters at that.

Jasper huffs, but Dylan can tell he’s as amused as Dylan and Star are—no thunderous expression in sight anymore.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper then adds.

“Willy and Hymie absolutely want to see you and have a sleepover,” Dylan agrees. “And they most likely want to see you _right_ _now_. Doesn't mean that Pearson is the best location for you guys to be reunited. Hence why we’re stuck here, with me cooking, which, frankly, is an awful idea.”

“ _Beep,_ ” Star points out reasonably.

“True,” Dylan nods, “I am only tossing a salad. But do you know how many ways there are to screw up a simple salad? Because Merks and I could write a book on that. A multi-chaptered one.”

Star seems to take the question seriously, while Jasper flaps his wings, gets off his back and steals one of the tomatoes Dylan just finished preparing. He is still not going anywhere with the wing-business, which—and here Dylan agrees with Matts—is a blessing.

“I see you’re going to chase unhappiness away with food,” Dylan says approvingly. “Excellent coping mechanism.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, popping the tomato’s slice into his tiny mouth and chewing it with relish.

Dylan shakes his head amused and continues his work. He can’t believe he got roped into this, to be honest. But he hadn’t been able to say no to Marns when he’d asked. Plus, Jasper and Star had made puppy eyes, deeming him the only acceptable alternative to Mitch and Matty, especially since half of the Leafs are not in Toronto right now.

“Did you manage to get Willy to reveal what gifts they got for you guys?” Dylan asks once he’s done with the tomatoes. Cucumbers are next, and neither Jasper nor Star is a fan. However, they’re good for athletes so Dylan always tries to include them in his salads.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper shakes his head mournfully.

“ _Beep, beep,_ ” Star adds, seemingly having decided not to answer Dylan’s question about the screwing up of salads.

“Well, it makes sense that they want to surprise you,” Dylan comments. “You guys told me that Willy and Hymie are very good at coming up with awesome gifts for you, so I would not be too worried if I were in you.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies, wagging his tail excitedly. He then begins one of his long disquisitions, the kind Dylan has no hope of following. Something about food—beets, most likely, because it’s Jasper—and Hymie’s thoughtfulness, but that’s as far as Dylan is able to go.

“Well,” Dylan interjects once Jasper is done and has gone back to snacking on the tomato’s slice. “I am sure it’s going to be something exciting. Though I am not sure it’s going to be food, with all the international regulations and what not.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees aware of the fact. Mitch had mentioned to Dylan that Willy had explained this during one of their Skype calls.

“You can still ask them to take you to IKEA, I guess,” Dylan muses, “if you really want to try Swedish food.”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks turning his attention back to Dylan at light speed, eyes reduced to two thin slivers of dark blue.

Dylan has an ‘Oh shit’-moment, because maybe Willy and Hymie were saving IKEA for a special day. Then he thinks, ‘Fuck it!’ It’s not like he was given an instruction manual on how to deal with dragons.

“It’s a Swedish furniture place,” Dylan explains. “Well, it’s more than that, really, since you can buy anything from a couch to a kitchen. But they also have a restaurant that serves Swedish food, and a mini market where you can buy the food itself.”

 _“Cheep?_ ” Jasper repeats looking thunderous _again_.

“Buddy,” Dylan says, passing him another slice of tomato to shut him up, “for all I know they were saving it for your birthday or something and I might just have ruined the whole thing for everybody.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper acknowledges, because he is a spoiled brat and he knows it.

 _“Beep_?” Star asks timidly.

“Of course we can go before your birthdays,” Dylan makes an executive decision. “Though we should definitely have Willy tag along just to know how to pronounce Swedish things.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper objects, reminding him that they, too, can speak Swedish.

“I know you guys are fluent in Swedish,” Dylan exhales, wondering if this is how it feels to have kids. Because if that’s the case, he needs to send his parents a fruit basket or six. “But it’s always fun to chirp Nylander. Plus you have to admit Swedish sounds really funny.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star giggles in agreement. Star adores Willy, Dylan knows that very well, because Star told him; but he also likes when people make fun of him. It makes for an interesting dynamics, one that Dylan never fails to appreciate.

Dylan’s phone, which he’s left on the kitchen counter, buzzes with a message and Jasper goes to unlock it and check it, as mindless of personal boundaries as only he can be.

To be fair, this is something Dylan taught both Jasper and Star the first time he dragon-sat them by himself, because he was appalled they wouldn’t have the chance to get in touch with anyone if sometime happened to him. So he sat them down, and taught them how to enter his passcode—2097, because he _is_ pathetic—, how to recognize Marns and Matty’s phone numbers and how to key them in.

And yes, Dylan had to teach them, because, apparently, nobody had thought about teaching Jasper and Star _numbers_ which, really, American education at work, here, though Dylan has no room to talk, since he’s a not-so-proud product of that education.

Anyway, Dylan had quickly taught Jasper and Star all numbers and then how to digit them—using their tail, since their paws are currently too tiny and scaly. They’d inaugurated their new-found knowledge by calling Willy, whose number Dylan had got once he became part of the Dragon Cabala. Willy had been in equal parts impressed and excited about Jasper and Star’s new skill, while Hymie had looked just proud. Mitch and Matty had bought Dylan a case of beer in thanks, which Dylan had shared with them, because it seemed like the right thing to do.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper dismisses the message once he’s checked it, something he only does when it’s Davo.

“Buddy,” Dylan says picking him up and dropping a kiss on his head, “give the dude a chance. You haven’t even met him, yet. I agree with you he’s a pain in the butt, but he’s not, like, the devil incarnated.”

 “ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper huffs. It sounds like ‘The jury is still out on that,’ an expression he’s picked up while watching _Law and Order_ re-runs with Connor Carrick.

“What does he want?” Dylan asks.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper explains.

“Ah,” Dylan nods picking up the phone.

Davo is indeed just asking how Dylan is doing, so Dylan sends his standard reply—a thumb-up—and goes back to the cucumbers. On his shoulder, Star is quiet, so Dylan turns and sees him asleep, his claws clasped around Dylan’s chain.

“You should follow his example, Jasper,” Dylan says. “If you take a nap now, you’re going to be refreshed when the guys arrive; plus, time goes faster when you’re asleep.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies, an ‘I’m not tired’ if Dylan ever heard one. Yet, five minutes later Jasper makes his way to Dylan’s free shoulder and falls asleep there, thus forcing him to walk around like a moron—or like a model, sort of Auston Matthews-style.

On days like this, Dylan feels really sad about Marns’ moratorium on pictures. He gets it, because he understands how important it is to protect Jasper and Star’s privacy. Nevertheless, he’d love to have some photos of him with the guys to cheer him up when he feels crappy. He sucks it up, especially since it seems that they are all keepers of many secrets these days, between dragons that may or may not be the representatives of the hockey gods and the relations between Mitch and Auston, and between Willy and Zach.

While Jasper and Star nap, Dylan finishes the salad and orders the pizzas he promised Marns he’d have ready. Once he’s done with that, he texts him for an update, and is informed that the plane landed early and they should be home sooner than expected.

Dylan decides to keep this a surprise because he likes to spoil the two dragons as much as, if not more, than the rest of the Leafs do. He’s still trying to catch up, since he’s several months behind, and he also wants them to love him—though they do, very much, according to Mitch.

So, when the apartment’s main door open about forty minutes later, Star and Jasper have just woken up from their nap, looking alert and rested as Dylan had hoped they’d be.

The two dragons look at Dylan shocked and he only has the time to say, “Surprise!” before the two balls of colorful scales disappear from view at light speed, falling over themselves and each other to reach their beloved uncles.

Dylan follows at a more sedate pace, but he still manages the short walk quickly enough to have a front row on the love fest Star and Jasper are showering onto Willy and Hymie, who seem equally ecstatic at seeing them.

Mitch and Matty are smiling widely, not even trying to interrupt the ‘moment’.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper trills, running up and down Hymie and then Willy, seemingly unable to decide who he wants to cuddle more. Star is slower and less effusive, as is his wont, so he goes up to Hymie, snuggles with him for a good minute or five, and then asks to be passed on to Willy, whom he licks before reaching his head and parking himself there for the duration.

“As you can see, they were practically lost without you guys,” Dylan jokes when Hyms sees him.

“Dude,” Hyms says hugging him, “I kind of figured from the hundreds of texts they sent from your phone. And Marns and Matty’s.”

“We’re the best,” Willy smiles before hugging Dylan, too, “of course they’d be lost without us.”

“ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” Star objects gently from Willy’s head.

“Yes, buddy, I know you think Stromer is the best invention after gelato, but could you just let me enjoy my delusion for a second?” Willy laughs delighted.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star agrees snuggling even more on Willy’s head, if that’s even possible.

“Let’s move from the doorway,” Dylan says. “The pizzas should be here in the next five minutes, and I am sure nobody wants the delivery guy to see more than he needs to.”

“Good idea,” Marns agrees. “I need to pack a bag for you guys if you want to go home with Willy and Hyms. They’re happy to have you over tonight. And tomorrow and for the rest of eternity, of course,” he adds.

Dylan sees Jasper jumping over to Willy’s and beginning a short convo with Star, since the two of them always consult each other about this type of decisions. It’s actually quite endearing, and it warms Dylan’s heart to see the two of them getting along so well.

By the time everyone is seated at the kitchen table with some piping hot pizza and nutritionist-approved salads, Jasper and Star have decided that they’d like to spend a couple of days at Willy’s, provided they get to see Mitch, Matty and Dylan when they so wish.

“And to think I called you a healthy habit,” Matts tells Dylan, like it’s Dylan’s fault his kids are the cutest thing in the world and have excellent taste in humans.

“I _am_ a healthy habit,” Dylan replies arching his eyebrows and taking a huge bit of his pizza. “I haven’t killed them, yet, have I?” he reminds him.

“Stromer,” Mitch shakes his head laughing, “don’t tease Matty. You know how easily he raises to your baits.”

“Why do you think I keep doing it?” Dylan winks, before passing Matts another slice of pizza, the biggest, because he’s a good bro and he actually likes Auston Matthews a lot.

Matts smiles and takes the pizza, because, as Dylan knows, he likes him too. You don't get to be Marns’ best friend and Marns’ boyfriend if you don't have some things in common.

Dinner is spent with Willy and Hyms regaling everyone with stories of their vacation and their Swedish adventures. By the time they’re done, Jasper and Star are clearly ready for their gifts. They’ve been remarkable well-behaved, Dylan thinks, considering that it was all they were talking about earlier and that the gifts are clearly displayed in the living room, and look quite imposing indeed.

Even Dylan has to admit that Willy and Hyms are fucking geniuses when he sees the wooden dollhouse—hence the huge package they’d dragged into the apartment behind them—sans dolls, but provided with everything a little dragon may need, from chairs to beds, from couches to tables. There are hilariously cute tableware and silverware, lovely curtains and even a couple of tiny rugs. Only the kitchen appliances are not working, but since neither Jasper nor Star is interested in cooking, only eating, Dylan doesn’t think that’s going to be a problem. The color scheme is relatively tame considering it’s a dollhouse—no hot pink or lilac because, “The Swedes are big on gender equality,” Hyms explains—and really well done.

Jasper is in complete awe, Dylan notices, since he’s staring at the thing, which Willy pulled out of the box, in complete silence. Star, on the other hand, is very vocal about how much he loves it.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” he says, flapping his wings.“ _Beep_?” he then asks Matts.

“Of course you’re still living and sleeping with us,” Matty reassures him gently, scratching him under the snout. “But you have a whole new place to play with if you want. We can put it in your room in the new house and you can use it as you like. For now it can go in the guestroom.”

Dylan notices Star relaxing after that. He then grabs Jasper’s left paw and drags him to explore the various levels of the dollhouse, which is completely made of wood.

“We found it in this tiny shop on one of our day trip,” Willy explains excitedly. “The guy who made it is amazing—we got other toys from him as well. He is a wood worker, and he made this when he was younger for his future granddaughters; he ended up having only grandsons and nobody in his family was interested in keeping it.”

“Their loss,” Dylan says, because he wants one of these things, and he’s never been even remotely interested in dolls. Or daughters and children in general, for that matter.

“I know, right?” Hyms agrees promptly.

“We asked if he was willing to sell it if we could promise it would go to the right children,” Will says.

“It didn’t hurt that the guy is a hockey fun,” Hyms adds. “He spent ten minutes reprimanding Willy for not joining the national team this year, considering that he was the MVP last year.”

Willy blushes charmingly, which makes Dylan laughs.

“Anyway,” Willy continues looking a bit flustered, “eventually we convinced him to sell it to us, especially when we selected a bunch of toys he thought spoke volumes of our suitability as custodians of the house.”

“You guys didn’t have to,” Mitch shakes his head, although Dylan can see he’s happy to see so much affection showered on their dragons.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper objects, the first sound to come out of his mouth since he saw his new house.

Then, because it’s Jasper and he can be a greedy little shit, he demands to see the rest of the gifts—a combination of educational wooden blocks, letters and, Dylan is pleased to see, numbers, all hand made and hand painted.

“Your own writing utensils until we can manage teaching you how to properly hold a pen,” Hyms says.

“I think getting them a computer, and maybe a smartphone, and teaching them how to type might be easier. And faster,” Dylan suggests, which of course makes both Jasper and Star look positively gleeful. Dylan also enjoys the super-quick cuddle he gets from both of them—the licks on the face, which he’s labeled dragon-kisses, are a bit yucky, but he’s getting used to them.

“That’s a pretty good idea, Stromer,” Matts comments.

“I am full of these, today,” Dylan smirks. “I promised them we’d go to IKEA as soon as you guys are all free. Apparently they’ve never been and they want to try Swedish food.”

“Shit,” Willy says. “It never even occurred to me to take them there.”

Jasper looks thunderous for the third time in the last three hours, which isn’t really effective since the little dude is overdoing it.

“That’s why I am winning the race for favorite uncle,” Dylan says jokingly. “Sometimes I can still come up with something genius like that.”

Willy huffs but says nothing, clearly not offended by Dylan’s chirping. Hyms smiles at him approvingly before helping Star getting from one of the beds, in the house’s bottom floor, to another, under the roof top. Star deems both not as comfy as Willy or Matty’s heads, but perfectly fine for a nap.

“Okay, then,” Mitch says gathering the blocks. “IKEA, a computer and a phone and some trips to see some additional properties now that you guys are back.”

Marns and Matty have yet to find a house they want to move in, especially because they didn't want to make any decision without Willy and Zach. However, Dylan knows they have some pretty cool places lined up. Marns showed them to Dylan, asking his opinion about it.

“Awesome,” Willy says before yawning so widely his jaw cracks. “Maybe the day after tomorrow?”

“We’ll set the meetings up,” Matts nods. “You guys get some rest.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper objects.

“Of course, we’ll play with you,” Hyms says, “but maybe not tonight? We’re really exhausted.”

Jasper nods graciously while Star shakes his head before going to cuddle with Matts for a bit since they’re clearly leaving soon.

“Okay,” Dylan says getting up. “Let me know if you need me. Besides training, I’ve got nothing planned for a while.”

“We’re leaving for Arizona next week,” Mitch reminds him gently.

“I haven’t forgotten, Marns,” Dylan laughs. “I am still coming, although my parents are still a bit puzzled by how this is going to work.”

“Let’s not talk about parents,” Matts mumbles. “My dad has been sending me videos on how to drive cars with RVs, like one needs some type of degree or something.”

“Or like he thinks you’ll be the one doing the driving, which is _so_ not going to happen,” Marns reminds him.

“I am the only American around,” Matts objects.

“First of all,” Dylan says, “that’s not true,” Jasper and Star nods promptly at that, though neither volunteers for the drive. “Secondly, from what Marns says, you’d rather be doing bag skates for a month than drive for an hour, so don't even pretend you’re put off.”

“I think it’s the idea of driving a huge vehicle,” Hyms comments pensively. “It does something to a guy’s ego.”

“Hymie!” Matts says blushing furiously.

Willy giggles and drops a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Anyway,” Dylan says, “my stuff is almost ready.”

“Which means you have decided what to bring but haven’t packed a thing,” Marns smiles toothily.

“It’s more than what you’ve done,” Dylan reminds him. “Jasper, Star,” he adds turning to the two dragons. “You know where I am, so let me know if you need anything. I am going to come up with an awesome plan for our IKEA visit, okay?”

Both Jasper and Star chirp enthused and go to Dylan to give him a final cuddle before he leaves.

As he makes his way to his car, Dylan feels like he always does after a day in their company: elated. Sure, things might not be going super well career-wise, and Connor Mc-I-am-going-to-Captain-this-Friendship-into-the-Grave might be a fucking nuisance, but Dylan has dragons in his life and that’s beyond awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes Dylan three days to organize the trip to IKEA, because the guys are busy house hunting and getting ready for the trip, and apparently they decided that Dylan is capable of handling IKEA’s logistics by himself. Dylan is just thankful that Hyms had the foresight of sorting out their transportations before he left for Europe. The guy is amazing at that kind of stuff.

Dylan decides it’s better to go to IKEA during the week since the place is packed during the weekend, and he forces everyone to get up at what Marns calls an unreasonable hour to drive to Etobicoke—it’s only ten in the morning, so Dylan ignores him, especially since he knows Jasper and Star have a habit of waking everyone up at the crack of dawn. Plus, this is the only way that they can beat the crowds and let Jasper and Star enjoy the visit as much as possible. They’re not allowed to leave their hiding places without permission because of the store’s cameras, but Dylan still wants them to be able to actually see things.

The whole purpose of the trip is really to get Jasper and Star to gorge on Swedish food, but it rapidly emerges that Willy and Mitch have other plans. As soon as they are through the doors, they both get a bag and hand one to Dylan, one to Matts and one to Hyms.

“Are you planning to buy out the store?” Matty asks them perplexed.

“You never know what we might see,” Mitch replies, Willy nodding approvingly on his right.

Jasper is hiding in the hood of Marns’ sweatshirt—a very light one that Mitch dug out for the occasion—but he peaks out surreptitiously to nod his approval as well.

“I am not sure it’s wise for you to buy stuff when you’re going to be moving in the next few months,” Dylan tries to point out.

“Nonsense,” Willy says. “We’re hiring movers anyway, so it’s not like we’re going to break our backs.”

“But what if what you buy doesn't go with the house you end up choosing?” Dylan asks.

“Nonsense,” Willy repeats, “I’ve already chosen the color scheme of every room, so the stuff we get is going to work perfectly.”

“Oh,” Hyms looks at his boyfriend, eyebrows arched mockingly. “ _You_ have already chosen the color scheme, eh?”

“You’ll love it,” Willy reassures him with a winning smile, “we’re going to have a blue room with a Leafs theme and a yellow and blue room with a Swedish team; there is of course also a red Canadian room, and maybe a room for all of your UMich things.”

“We’re not buying a castle, Willy,” Hyms reminds him, but Willy doesn't seem bothered by that.

“I know,” he says, “but we still need the space for our families and all our siblings, which is why what we’ve seen so far didn't work.”

“Well,” Matty says, heading towards the stairs, “now that the realtor knows about that, she should be able to find something more … suitable.”

Star, who’s settled in Matty’s front pocket, peeks out for a second too, and it seems to Dylan that he’s rolling his eyes.

“Okay, then,” Dylan shakes his head, “let’s get this show on the road. This place is huge, and I’d like to be home before the sun sets.”

Unsurprisingly enough, they get through the top floor very slowly, because even if Mitch and Willy see the wisdom of _not_ buying furniture at this juncture, Willy spends an inordinate amount of time testing couches and armchairs. He seems enamored with a leather-like monstrosity called Landskrona, which he pronounces impeccably, or at least Dylan assumes; when he checks with Jasper, the little dragon nods.

“We’re not getting a leather couch, Willy, we already discussed this,” Hyms says.

“But it’s be so much easier to clean than what we have know,” Willy says waggling his eyebrows.

Dylan blanches, because he’s been at Willy’s and he’s sat on his couch.

When he looks at Marns, he gets a shake of the head and Matts says, “You really don't wanna know.”

“I really don't,” Dylan agrees, deciding that ignorance is bliss. He moves on to the children’s room section to see if there is something cool for Jasper or Star—because they don't have enough crap as it is.

Matty comes with him—“Star is very insistent we don't lose you,” he explains—and the two of them get involved in a heated discussion about where they should stop in Arizona and whether they should visit Vegas on their way back to Canada.

They’re only going to be gone for only a little over two weeks because that’s as long as each and all of them could spare between the end of June and the beginning of July. This means that they’re going to have less time than Mitch would like to drive around Arizona in search of dragons. The upside is that they’re going to cross several American states, including places the four of them don't usually visit while playing, like Kansas and New Mexico. Unexplored lands, according to Hyms; Mitch had liked that. And they’re going to be in the States for the 4thof July, which is going to be quite an experience.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks quietly, and Dylan notices that he’s very carefully pointing to a couple of toys in his line of vision. One of them is a soft ball called Leka—Dylan gets promptly but gently corrected by Star when he butchers that up—while the other is a baby gym.

“They’re for super small children,” Matty explains while Dylan picks them up so Star can see them more closely.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star reminds him. Dylan has to admit Star has a point: he is, indeed, a very small ‘child’.

Dylan looks at Matty, who is the parent here; Matty looks at Dylan and they both shrug.

“Okay,” Matty says, stuffing both toys in Dylan’s bag, the dick. Dylan has not problem in paying for the toys, but he doesn't want to be turned in some kind of pack animal.

They get to spend a good twenty minutes in the children’s section showing Star around before Mitch, Willy and Jasper join them, sans furniture but with a couple of pillows they got who knows where since the pillow section is in another part of the store.

Dylan shows them Star’s choice of toys, and Jasper approves wholeheartedly and doesn't ask for anything for himself. Dylan suspects he’s saving his demands for the food, since he’s going to benefit from the toys anyway.

By the time they reach the IKEA restaurant, it’s almost noon and everyone is feeling a bit hungry, so they decide to take a break now and get some food. And by some, Dylan is being generous since among the four of them they grab every possible dish on offer. There are some vegetable medallions with a long name that Hyms tries to pronounce, much to Willy’s amusement, as well as tons of meatballs that look delicious. There are also cheese pies, salmon—for Jasper mostly—and lox, as well as salads, roasted veggies and quite a few deserts.

Marns finds them a secluded corner out of the view of cameras and the four of them position themselves so that Jasper and Star can eat with them.

As Dylan had predicted, Jasper is in food-heaven. He looks at the salmon, with which he’s familiar, and then at the lox, which he’s never seen, and he turns heart-eyes towards Dylan.

“ _Cheeeeeep_ ,” he says, and it’s so heartfelt a ‘Thank you’ that Dylan actually blushes.

“Any time, buddy,” he tells Jasper, who drags the plate with the lox as close as he can to Dylan and begins to devour it—the lox, not the plate—with much gusto.

Star, on the other hand, spends some time exploring the various options before settling on the vegetarian medallions and the meatballs.

“ _Beep_ ,” he comments, his ears twitching approvingly. “ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” he adds to Willy, who nods.

“I know, I should have remembered,” he says apologetically. “It just wasn't on my radar, guys.”

“Or on ours,” Mitch says digging into his food. “It’s funny, because I was here a lot last summer when I was setting up my apartment. I just completely forgot about the restaurant and the chain being Swedish.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star forgives them. Jasper, Dylan notices, seems less inclined to be so charitable, though he wags his tail in thanks when Zach passes him more lox since he’s already done with his first portion.

Lunch goes very well. Dylan always has fun with Marns and his Leafs friends, and the dragons are an added bonus. Dylan is so grateful they decided to include him in this family of theirs.

Sure, at times it’s not easy, Dylan thinks. The four of them, six with the two dragons, are clearly a well-oiled machine, self-sufficient and self-sustainable. Dylan recognizes the dynamics well because it comes from being teammates as well as friends. The fact that Auston, Willy and Zach play on the same line further emphasizes the connection they share.

Dylan has had similar friendships over the years—friendships born out of hockey, strengthened by the brotherhood that playing together brings and by the close proximity of days spent in each other’s company. Merks is the last one of such friends, and Dylan is happy to have found such a cool guy to hang out with on the Roadrunners. Merks is funny, smart, and wickedly good on skates.

Latts was also a good friend before he got shipped out—and here Dylan could write a long essay about how shitty that was, because Latts is good, but nobody seems to get that. Brinksy and Dylan got very close during Dylan’s last two years in the O, and they still keep in touch, because Alex is awesome at not letting friendships slip through his fingers like desert sand.

The strongest friendship has always been with Davo, though, Dylan reflects.

Davo has always been Dylan’s closest friend, even if such closeness has progressively weakened in the last couple of years, what with Connor’s commitments in Edmonton to the team, his girlfriend and his new friends. Not that Dylan can cast stone—he, too, has focused his attention on his new friends, his girlfriend at the time and his new team.

Still, Davo has always found the time to send Dylan advice about his hockey—and when, exactly, he manages to watch the Roadrunners’ games Dylan has no idea—and he occasionally calls to dissect Dylan’s passes and whatnot.

In any other circumstances, Dylan would appreciate the best player in the world being willing to help him improving his game. Hell, Dylan thinks, spearing a meatball with more viciousness than necessary, if Sidney Crosby were to call him tomorrow to invite him to train with him, Dylan would jump at the chance.

Davo, however, forgets that Dylan knew him when he was a pimply teenager with no game and no clue on how to deal with other teenagers like him. Before the fancy clothes, and the fancy girlfriend and the fancy European friends.

Davo also forgets, when he calls Dylan to tell him what he did wrong, that Dylan sort of has had a shitty year or two, what with losing at World Junior and then missing out on the Memorial Cup and _then_ failing at making the Coyotes roster for the third year in a row.

In other words, Dylan has plenty of people who tell him what he does wrong—coaches, trainers, teammates, family members, not to mention the entire media corps, both in the States and in Canada. He really doesn't need his best friend from Juniors to add to the pile of shit that gets dumped on him on a weekly basis.

That’s why Dylan is so much closer to Marns, these days. Marns understands, probably because he spent an additional year in Juniors. Hell, even Willy and Zach understand because of their stint on the Marlies, and Dylan has known them the way he does for a very short time. And Auston, who’s so much like Davo in so many ways, tends to take his cues from his boyfriend and his friends about this. Really, Davo should take lessons from all of them.

So Dylan isn’t exactly on the best of terms with Davo right now, though Davo, in his usual dense manner, has no clue about it and wants to see Dylan. That he’s willing to spend some time with a bunch of people he barely knows to make that happen is quite telling, if Dylan is honest with himself. Doesn't mean that Dylan doesn't feel like crap. Which is why Jasper and Star are so protective of him and Jasper is so grouchy when Connor McDavid comes up in the conversation.

Dylan has confided in the two dragons since he wanted them to hear it from him and not from Marns, who is reliable but tends to take Dylan’s side out of loyalty.

He’s explained how things were, how things have changed and why he feels overwhelmed and inadequate every time Davo calls or texts. Jasper has therefore taken it upon himself to check Dylan’s phone when he’s around, while Star cuddles Dylan twice as much as he does everyone else except for Jasper. Dylan loves them a lot.

Even if it’s not easy sometimes to be around the six of them, Dylan _is_ grateful, he acknowledges as the conversation around him focuses on the Marlies’ chances of winning the Calder Cup and the upcoming NHL Awards. They all welcomed him so quickly when they didn't have to, and Dylan knows they all like him because of who he is, and not because he’s Marns’ friend.

“Anyone home?” Matts asks, taking Dylan out of his reverie.

“Just thinking,” Dylan smiles at him before looking at Star, who is currently enjoying a piece of cake.

“This was a great idea, Stromer, thanks,” Matts says.

“I wish we could let them have the run of the store,” Dylan says. “Still, better than nothing.”

“They’re gonna have the run of the trailer until we collect Davo,” Matts reminds him. “It will have to suffice. Plus, they’ve a lot of other places they can explore to their hearts’ content.”

“I guess,” Dylan says. “How’s the house hunting process going now that Willy and Zach are back?” He doesn't really trust Willy’s stories about it because they seem a bit insane.

“Better now that the realtor knows what Willy and Zach want,” Matts acknowledges. “Though Willy is admittedly much less demanding than I expected him to be.”

“I am a prince,” Willy comments, overhearing Matts.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks curious.

“Metaphorically, not literally,” Zach explains. “And he’s the only one who thinks so.”

“You do, too,” Willy reminds him. Since Zach blushes, Dylan surmises he indeed called Willy a prince at some point or another. Again, Dylan does not want to know.

“Not while we’re eating, guys,” Mitch says, a smile showing he is joking.

“As I was saying,” Matts rolls his eyes, “better. There are quite a few options available despite the fact that everyone at this table has special requests.”

“I am not the one who wants the space to build an outdoor rink,” Willy says haughtily.

“True,” Auston agrees. “You’re the one who said it should go between the two houses so we can all have access to it.”

“I never said it wasn't a brilliant idea,” Willy smirks.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

“Yes, don’t worry,” Zach says. “The greenhouse is the first thing that’s gonna get built if it’s not there already.”

“ _Beep,_ ” Star nods approvingly. “ _Beep_?” he adds, turning towards Dylan.

“Marns assures me I can come visit any time I want,” Dylan smiles, scratching Star under his snout.

“He can even stay with us,” Willy says. “In the red and white room,” he adds.

“I am assuming that’s the Canadian room,” Dylan comments.

“Yep,” Zach says. “Though I am not so sure I approve of the color scheme.”

“Red does clash with a lot of things,” Willy comments.

Dylan, who is stuck on a team where red is one of the main colors, wisely says nothing, especially since he can pull red off like nobody’s business.

“Still,” Willy continues, “it’s not my fault if you’re Canadian.”

“Considering there are three Canadians at this table and you’re the only Swede, you might want to shut it,” Marns reminds him.

“We’re at IKEA,” Willy says lofty. “It’s, like, a piece of Sweden, so we’re really in Sweden and you’re on my home turf.”

Willy and Marns continue their bickering while Matts and Zach roll their eyes and patently wash their hands of their respective boyfriends.

Jasper and Star, who must see this pretty regularly and who know how to pick their battles, just shrug. Since they’re both done eating, they crawl up to Dylan’s shoulders and, after hiding under his shirt, they go to sleep.

“You guys sure you know what you’re doing?” Dylan asks Matts and Hyms.

“They tend to cancel each other out,” Hyms explains, ignoring Mitch and Willy altogether. “And they work out all the excessive energy we cannot deal with.”

“I can think of better ways of working out excessive energy,” Dylan says.

“Oh, trust me,” Matts interjects. “Mitch never runs out of energy for that.”

“And neither does Willy,” Zach adds.

Dylan supposes he walked into that one all by his lonesome self.

Mitch and Willy continue bickering like an old married couple while Matts and Hyms clear the table and grab some coffee for them all. After a bit, Jasper and Star wake up and go back to Mitch and Auston respectively, but not before a final cuddle with Dylan and a quick snuggle with Willy and Zach as well.

“Okay,” Willy says. “Let’s continue to look for things to buy.”

Dylan nods and they all get up to do precisely that.

The rest of the visit goes relatively fast, though by the time they reach the checkout area all bags are filled to the brims with random shit Willy and Mitch are going to have to move in, like, two months max. Dylan gets the toys despite Marns’ protests and he also pays for the two plants Jasper selected for Star—whose green thumb is becoming the stuff of legend among those in the know.

“Awesome teamwork, guys,” Marns says as they make their way back to their cars—they all drove separately since they’re going in different directions. “Great planning, Stromer.”

“Yes, Dylan,” Hyms says. “This was great. We’re going to have to do it again _after_ we sign the contract for our house.”

“If I’m town, I’m happy to join you all,” Dylan smiles.

“Excellent,” Willy says. “Now, shall we go and pick up a phone and a computer?”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks excitedly from his hiding place.

“Already taken care of,” Matty interjects. “You guys are spending enough money on these two. Mitch and I ordered an iPhone and an iPad for Jasper and Star. They should arrive tomorrow.”

“Cool,” Hyms, who Dylan knows is a fan of Apple products, nods approvingly. “If you need help with the set up let me know.”

“Apparently it’s idiot-proof,” Mitch says.

Dylan, who’s very familiar with Mitch’s general incompetence with electronics unless it’s social media and video games, says nothing but smirks. Matts snorts, clearly aware of Mitch’s limitations.

“Okay, then,” Dylan says. “Everyone be good and I will see you in the next few days.”

As he drives back home after another great day, Dylan wonders if he’s ever going to have a relationship like the one Marns does. He’s broken up with his last girlfriend before he left for Toronto because that was not going anywhere and Dylan felt they were both just in it for the sex. Dylan has nothing against sex, but seeing what Mitch has been able to build, hell, what Willy and Hyms have managed to do in such a short time, makes him yearn for something more than mindless fucks and even more mindless company. He might be only twenty-one, but he thinks he’s ready to try something different for a change. Maybe Jasper can try his matchmaking skills with him, this time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“So, I got the ticket for Chicago, since you said you guys were definitely going to stop there. You okay with picking me up at O’Hare?” Davo asks Dylan and Marns, who have opted to Skype with him together just in case Connor is in captain-mode.

“Yep,” Marns nods enthusiastically.

“Provided we make it there,” Dylan comments somewhat resigned to the fact that:

  1. The damn camper is going to break down at some point during the trip;
  2. William Nylander is going to want to stop at every shopping mall from Toronto to Chicago—let alone Arizona;
  3. Zach Hyman is going to demand educational stops to broaden Jasper and Star’s cultural horizons.



Granted, there are only a little over 800 km between Toronto and Chicago, and it should take them at most nine hours. Still, Dylan suggested they take their time, since the whole trip is more than 3600 km, and someone has to drive.

“You’re leaving in three days; I will be in Chicago in five,” Davo reminds him. “I don’t see why you shouldn’t make it.”

Davo and his pseudo practical sense: not a match made in heaven, though in this case, not only he’s not quite familiar with Willy and Zach, he’s also not in the loop about Jasper and Star—who have their own ideas about where to stop and for how long. Hyms is in charge of that spreadsheet, thankfully.

“I just cannot believe you guys ended up renting that monstrosity,” Davo adds shaking his head. “It’s for, like, nine people.”

“Zach pointed out we’re all hockey players,” Marns explains. “We occupy more space than usual.”

“I get that,” Davo says, “but this RV has, like, four rooms. Sort of.”

“It’s not as big as it looks from the floor plan we sent you,” Dylan says, since he went with Zach and Matty to choose it. “But we figured there was enough space for everyone and then some.”

“Okay,” Davo says still looking puzzled. “And they let you and me get the only room with a door, Stromer?” he asks, referring to the fact that he and Dylan are going to sleep in the back, where there are a dinette and a futon, both with a flip-up bunk bed.

“Zach wanted access to the kitchen,” Marns explains, “and Willy wanted access to Zach.”

“Which meant Marns and Matty got stuck with the queen bed,” Dylan smirks.

“It’s not as exciting as it sounds, since there is no real privacy,” Mitch complains.

“Though, admittedly, you’re the only one who could fit in there with another person,” Davo chirps him.

“Wow, Davo,” Mitch smiles, “I see Edmonton is slowly removing the good boy patina you’ve always been hiding behind.”

Davo rolls his eyes, but doesn’t deny it. Dylan knows he’s had to build a thicker skin since he became the captain of the Oilers. He’s not surprised it’s affecting Davo’s overall personality. Plus, Dylan has been the recipient of Davo’s new lack of filters way too often of late not to be aware of it.

“Okay, then,” Davo sighs. “Since I won’t see either of you before you pick me up, I guess we’ll keep in touch though texts.”

“You’re the one who’s stuck in Edmonton until you go to Vegas,” Dylan reminds him.

“And you are the overachiever who wants to get a trophy ever year,” Mitch adds for good measure. “If you were like us, common mortals, you’d be now free and able to join the festivities.”

“Whatever,” Davo blushes. “I am just glad you guys invited me to this thing, though I continue to be very perplexed about why we have to travel like that. But if Matts said this is the best way to experience America, its parks and the desert, I guess he knows what he’s talking about.”

Since Dylan knows Matts has never set foot on an RV in his life, he remains silent. This is the lie they came up with, since they couldn’t well say that overland travel was easier for smuggling dragons in and out of the States.

“Enjoy the Awards, Davo,” Marns says, “and don’t get too cuddly with Bettman. He might ask you to present the whole show next year.”

Dylan cuts the connection in the middle of Davo ranting about Bettman, because he’s heard the spiel before and so has Marns.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments from where he has been following the conversation on the couch and well out of sight.

“I told you he is not a monster,” Dylan sighs.

“Just a bit of a dick,” Marns laughs, “and only on selected days of the week.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper points out.

“You’re probably right that he lives on a different planet,” Dylan agrees. “Which is why he needs friends like us: we remind him he’s human.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper shakes his tiny head, a clear ‘Whatever’ that dismisses Connor McDavid as effectively as no one has ever been able to do.

Star is a tad more sympathetic and he pats Dylan’s left knee in support.

“ _Beep_ ,” he says before snuggling on said knee and falling asleep, seemingly exhausted by the conversation.

Dylan smiles gently before looking at Marns, who’s studying him intently.

“Are you sure it’s okay if Davo tags along?”

“Yeah,” Dylan says. “Jasper is being a pest because I’ve been bitching to him about what’s been happening in the past few months with Connor. He’s just being a good buddy.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper trills in agreement.

“I know you’re the best friend a person can have, Jasper,” Mitch tells him as he picks him up cuddles him. “I just want the trip to be fun for Dyls.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper reminds him.

“Jasper is right, Marns,” Dylan says. “I am going to have plenty of fun wrangling dragons and Leafs players. And looking for more friends for Jasper and Star, of course.”

“Okay,” Marns says. “Just tell me if he gets too much. I can sick Matty on him.”

“Matty is not going to fight my battles,” Dylan says, “especially not against Davo.”

“Matty likes you a lot and considers you excellent influence, so trust me when I tell you that Davo better behave,” Mitch replies with a stern expression.

“Mitch …” Dylan begins.

“No, Dyls,” Marns interrupts him. “If he needs to be told how to be a supportive friend, you have four people perfectly happy to explain it to him. And show him.”

“I have plenty of supportive friends,” Dylan objects. “You saw Merks’ snaps.”

“And Merks is awesome,” Mitch agrees. “But Davo is Davo and you guys have been friends for years. He needs to adapt to the changed circumstances instead of just doing what he used to when you were teammates.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees serious.

“I know, it’s a good point,” Dylan acknowledges while petting Star, who’s still napping on his knee like only he can do. “I tried to tell him, but he doesn’t seem to want to listen.”

“I think it will help if you guys spend some time together,” Mitch says. “You haven’t, right? Not in a while?”

“Mostly just a few hours here and there,” Dylan admits. “He’s so busy.”

“Well,” Mitch says, “he said he would travel with us until we get to Phoenix before going back home. And trust me, when he meets Jasper and Star, he’s not going to want to go anywhere.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees smugly, puffing his tiny chest.

“You’ve been doing push up with Matts?” Dylan asks him.

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper specifies.

“Of course with Willy,” Dylan laughs. “What was I thinking? He’s the one with the crazy ideas.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms and then proceeds to show the exercises Willy has been teaching him—“To strengthen his muscles in preparation for flying,” Mitch explains, which reveals William Nylander to be a fucking genius in Dylan’s book.

“Yeah, he’s pretty amazing,” Mitch agrees when Dylan tells him. “Sometimes I feel guilty that he doesn’t have his own dragon to raise. Then I realize that he’s happy with helping us out with Jasper and Star.”

“To be fair, he’s a lot like you, Marns,” Dylan points out. “It takes a major cataclysm for either of you to feel down.”

“True,” Marns says, “that’s why we’re Team Charming.”

Dylan snorts, still not completely sold on the idea he’s become an honorary member of Team Sourpuss—at Matty’s insistence, though Auston is not wrong.

“Well,” Dylan says picking up Star and depositing on the couch. “I need to finish my packing before we leave and I want to spend some time with my brothers. I better head back.”

“You still good with coming over the day before we leave to help us setting up the RV?” Mitch asks.

“Of course,” Dylan says. “Zach is right that we should practice driving that monstrosity in Toronto’s traffic before we take to the road. It will be a good test.”

“It will be a fucking nightmare,” Mitch grumbles. “Especially when Auston takes the wheel.”

“I am not sure I believe he’s that bad,” Dylan says.

“He’s not,” Mitch admits. “He just hates driving, so it’s better for all involved if he doesn’t.”

“Makes sense,” Dylan concurs. “Anyway, I’ll be here in the morning and we can do what needs to be done.”

“Cool,” Mitch says and then he goes to wake Star up, because, as Dylan learned, the last time he left while Star was asleep there was a major international crisis. Dylan had to actually drive back to say goodbye to Star properly.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star chirps happily once he’s back in the land of the living.

“Love you, too, buddy,” Dylan replies. “I’ll be back the day after tomorrow with all my stuff and then we’re going to be together for almost three weeks!”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says excitedly, echoed by Jasper.

“Okay, Marns,” Dylan says heading for the door. “Let me know if you need something else, otherwise I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

Mitch smiles and waves.

The next two days go pretty fast and the morning before departure Dylan Ubers over to Marns’ apartment with two duffle bags filled to the brims—he never learned how to pack sensibly—and a bunch of groceries for the trip. Zach and Matty are downstairs waiting for him to go and get the RV.

“Some of this stuff needs to go into the refrigerator,” Dylan says.

“Willy and Mitch are coming to get that,” Matty says eyes glued to his phone. “Our Uber should be here in three minutes.”

“Perfect timing,” Dylan says and then he passes over his bags to Mitch and Willy, who show up sans dragons but ready for heavy lifting.

“Stromer,” Willy says seriously. “You are in charge of bringing them back in one piece.”

“Me?” Dylan asks. “Shouldn’t Hymie be in charge of that? Isn’t he, like, the de facto leader of this expedition?”

“Zach is going to want to study every nook and cranny of that damn RV,” Willy says. “And Matty is going to want to drive. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to get into the driver’s seat before Matty does and drive our home-away-from-home safely back here.”

“Great,” Dylan swallows loudly while Mitch hums the _Mission: Impossible_ theme song. “No pressure at all, here.”

“Just bring everyone back alive, Dyls,” Mitch pats him reassuringly.

“I mean, nobody was planning to die today,” Dylan says, “but I’ll do my best.”

Luckily, their ride pulls up then and Dylan is the first one in the car, since he doesn’t want to hear additional instructions; the ones he has are already crazy enough.

They get to the RV place in short order and, since they’ve already taken care of all the paperwork as well as the insurance and payment, they simply need to collect their keys and get to the parking area.

Their RV is already hooked to the huge SUV they’re also renting, because none of them has a car equipped for an RV, not to mention with the horsepower to pull one. Dylan is just glad they all make enough money to be able to afford the trip and its accouterments.

“Okay,” Dylan says as he gets to the driver’s side. “Okay.”

“I am happy to do it,” Hyms says.

Dylan, however, can tell that he’s dying to get into the RV, so he shakes his head.

“Go and take a look inside while I practice a bit here,” he says. “But I don't want you in the vehicle while we’re driving. I am going to need all the eyes I’ve got available.”

Hyms nods and disappears into the camper while Matty gets into the passenger’s seat.

“Okay,” Dylan repeats. Then he gets into the SUV and starts the engine.

The RV is surprisingly easier to maneuver than Dylan originally thought. He’d driven moving vans in the past, so he has some experience with larger vehicles. However, he was worried that the whole ‘detachable-vehicle’ business would make him feel less in control of the car. It’s not the case and it takes him fifteen minutes to be comfortable enough to get into Toronto traffic.

Matty is his usual unflappable and goofy self, not showing any tension while at the same time keeping up a running commentary on how Hyms is probably planning where to put Willy’s underwear. Apparently, he’s already decided where their food and cooking ware are going to go.

Dylan appreciates the aimless chatter since it allows him to relax.

“Okay,” he finally says. “Let’s get Hyms in here and drive around for a bit.”

Driving around Toronto in the middle of the day is a bit more challenging, because Hyms suggests they go on and off the highway to practice. It’s still doable, Dylan realizes and once he feels sufficiently at ease, he pulls into a service station so that Hyms can take the wheel.

Hyms picks it up even faster than Dylan and by the time they make it back to Marns’ apartment complex, there are at least two people who know how to get the huge vehicle from point A to point B.

“I should really try as well,” Auston says.

“Maybe when we’re out of the city,” Hyms agrees.

“Or maybe when we’re in the States,” Dylan adds.

It takes another fifteen minutes for Hyms to park in the spot Marns reserved in the underground garage of his building for the day. Willy and Marns, who’ve joined them with a lot of boxes and other things they’re bringing along, are openly laughing.

“Ignore them,” Dylan tells Hyms. “They’re going to have to do this too, at some point. We’ll make sure it’s in front of an audience.”

“Awesome,” Hyms says.

Once the damned thing is parked, Mitch and Willy begin to load the goods while Star and Jasper explore the camper.

“Don't leave the vehicle, guys, okay?” Auston asks them, and the two dragons nods seriously before running around to look at the beds, the couches, the kitchen and even the bathroom—and Dylan is really _not_ looking forward to sharing that. He’s already having flashbacks from Juniors.

It doesn't take the five of them long to load the camper because Zach was very specific about not over-packing and Mitch and Willy have brought down most of the stuff already.

“What do you think?” Hyms asks Jasper and Star once the kitchen is organized to his specification.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper says enthused.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star echoes.

“Good,” Mitch says. “We think it’s pretty cool as well.”

“Okay,” Hyms continues. “Let’s go upstairs so I can go through your luggage.”

“What do you mean, ‘go through your luggage’?” Dylan asks.

“You have too much stuff and it’s not like we’re not going to stop to do laundry,” Hyms explains. “I want to make sure you packed smartly.”

“Give it up, Stromer,” Willy sighs resignedly. “I had to make drastic choices myself.”

“You’d packed fifteen t-shirts, Willy,” Zach reminds him as they get on the elevator.

Dylan, who’s packed ten, decides not to say anything. It’s going to become common knowledge soon enough.

“One for each day, Hymie,” Willy points out. “More or less.”

“As I said, we can stop to do laundry,” Hyms repeats.

Dylan notices Mitch trying to hide behind Matty, but Hyms zeroes in on him.

“Don't even think about it, Marns,” he says. “I know what you bring on road trips, so you’re next.”

“What about Auston?” Mitch whines.

“Auston has mastered the art of packing sensibly,” Hyms replies.

“What you mean,” Auston says, “is that Auston didn't have a choice _but_ mastering the art of packing sensibly after the bitching he had to endure last year when he was your roomie.”

“Everyone’s a critic,” Zach says. “You should all learn from Star and Jasper, who’re going to bring only a duffel bag between the two of them.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments proudly from under Mitch’s snapback.

“That’s because Willy promised them he’d buy whatever they wanted,” Dylan grumbles.

“And you didn't?” Hyms says, like he’s the one who can cast stones.

“Whatever,” Dylan says stepping out of the elevator. “You can sort through my stuff, but I draw a line at underwear.”

“So do I, Stromer,” Hyms smirks, “so do I.”

As it turns out, Hymie is even more ruthless than Dylan feared, and by the time he’s done both Dylan and Mitch are down to one duffle bag each, and there is even room to spare.

“I have to admit, you are quite good at this,” Dylan comments. Everything Hyms discarded is really superfluous.

“Loads of brothers will do that: teach you how to pack lightly,” Hyms explains.

“Unless you are William Nylander,” Auston deadpans from the bed in the guestroom.

“In my defense, my mom does the packing when we’re all travelling together,” Willy says. He’s sitting on the floor and helping Jasper and Star with a coloring book.

“Still?” Mitch asks.

“I mean,” Willy says, “Alex and I try to help, but she usually ends up chasing us away.”

“Dude,” Dylan says addressing Zach, “she’s gonna love you.”

“She already does,” Willy confesses blushing. “Apparently Zach is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I am,” Hyms responds.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper echoes.

“You are,” Willy nods.

“You guys are revolting,” Dylan says, throwing himself on the bed and covering his eyes.

“Three weeks of this, bro,” Auston reminds him, patting his shoulder in mock support.

“Shut up, you and Marns are the same,” Dylan grumbles. “I should find myself a boyfriend just to have you experience what you subject me to every day.”

Everyone goes still, even Jasper and Star, who know Dylan’s opinion on guys quite well. Dylan can feel six sets of eyes suddenly focused on him.

“What?” he asks.

“You’d be open?” Hyms says.

“Open?”

“To a boyfriend?” Auston explains.

Dylan turns towards Mitch, who’s pretending he doesn’t know him.

“You didn’t tell them?” he asks surprised.

“It’s not my thing to tell,” Mitch huffs.

“I mean, it’s sort of is,” Dylan smirks, since he loves to make Mitch uncomfortable when he can.

“It _really_ isn’t,” Mitch rolls his eyes.

“What is?” Willy asks fascinated by this turn of events and by Marns’ sudden discomfort.

“My openness to boyfriends,” Dylan grins.

“Wait a minute,” Auston gets up from his lying position next to Dylan, looking less relaxed than he’s had so far. “You guys dated? Each other?”

“What?” Mitch asks looking horrified.

“What? No,” Dylan says at the same time.

Matts relaxes visibly and Marns flips Dylan off.

“But Marns was around for my slutty phase,” Dylan clarifies.

“With guys,” Mitch says.

“And girls,” Dylan adds. “I am an equal opportunity slut,” Dylan reminisces.

Willy snorts, but Dylan can tell it’s in approval.

“You certainly did seem to enjoy yourself a lot,” Mitch says.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Hyms says, “though maybe we should not discuss this in front of the children.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper dismisses them, going back to coloring. Star seems equally uninterested, but then, Dylan had talked about this with them before—the boyfriend thing, not the slutty thing.

“Lots of boyfriends, then?” Willy asks curious.

“More like one boyfriend and lots of hookups, but it was fun,” Dylan says.

“Is this, like, a prerequisite in Juniors?” Auston asks, a frown marring his forehead.

“What? Hooking up?” Dylan smirks again.

“Fuck off, Stromer,” Auston says. “You haven’t heard Chucky’s stories.”

“Buddy,” Dylan reminds him getting off the bed, “I played against Chucky. I don’t need to hear the stories. I was there for some of them.”

Mitch groans, but says nothing.

“I really wanna know,” Willy says looking, however, very torn. “But maybe I don’t?”

“You don’t, trust me,” Marns is very emphatic about that.

“To go back to the topic at hand,” Hyms says, “if you’re open to a boyfriend, I have a couple of candidates lined up for you.”

“You do?” Willy looks positively gleeful at the idea.

“For Stromer, Willy,” Hyms points out.

“I got that part, Zachy,” Willy says. “Who?”

“Absolutely not,” Hyms says. “If Stromer wants their number, he can ask me.”

“What about Davo?” Auston asks pseudo-nonchalant.

Dylan notices Jasper and Star stopping their coloring in sync and turning, again, to look at Dylan.

“What about Davo?” Dylan says pretending not to understand where this is going.

“Was he the boyfriend?”

Dylan sees Mitch almost chocking on his spit, eyes wide with shock.

“Davo?” Dylan repeats. “You mean Connor McDavid?” he adds to mess with Matts and also to make sure, because one never knows.

“Yeah,” Auston says looking at Dylan.

“Matty,” Mitch says.

“I am just trying to help,” Matty defends himself blushing brightly under the tan he somewhat acquired in Toronto.

“For what’s worth it, Davo was not the boyfriend. And neither was Marns, just in case that wasn’t clear,” Dylan smirks.

“Even if it wasn’t, Matty has no room to talk,” Mitch grumbles. “I witnessed _his_ slutty phase, as well.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, looking mildly disappointed.

“I know,” Matty says. “What can I say: I was young and dumb.”

“Can we stop discussing this in front of the kids?” Zach repeats.

“Why not?” Matty asks.

“Why not discuss our sexual life in front of the kids?” Zach asks incredulous.

“Why wasn’t Davo the boyfriend?” Matty huffs.

Dylan doesn’t want to answer that, if he’s honest with himself. So he says nothing.

Mitch looks at him, and so does Matty, and Dylan looks back but continues to say nothing.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, making his way towards Dylan and then up to Dylan’s body until he reaches his shoulder.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” he adds patting Dylan in that comforting manner he has.

“Thanks, buddy,” Dylan tells him, tilting his head so Star can dragon-kiss him.

“ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” Star says before turning towards Matty and giving him what sounds like a lecture on minding his own business. It’s very sweet, because Star _is_ sweet, and he does not look angry or disappointed. It’s also quite hilarious, however, because Auston Matthews visibly shrinks in size and looks quite contrite. So contrite, in fact, that he gets up and walks towards Dylan.

“I’m sorry, Stromer,” he says sounding very remorseful.

“It’s fine,” Dylan replies drawing Matty in for a hug since he looks like he needs one.

“No, it isn’t, Star is right,” Matty says. “It’s none of my business.”

“You were trying to be helpful,” Dylan pats him on the back.

“I was, but apparently I am as tactful as reporter asking personal questions about my concussion,” Matty explains.

“Ouch,” Dylan laughs. “That must have hurt.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star licks Dylan’s cheek and then he goes over to Auston and licks his cheek, too, to reassure him he’s not mad.

“I mean,” Willy interjects. “It’s not a bad idea.”

“What?” Matty asks.

“Stromer dating Davo,” Willy says clearly giving the idea the consideration he thinks it merits.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star objects.

“I know, I heard you buddy,” Willy says. “But it _is_ a good idea. They’ve known each other for a long time, they’re friends and they’ve got each other’s back.”

“Did you miss the part where Dylan’s been upset about Davo’s pedantic advices for the past season or so?” Mitch asks.

“No, I got that,” Willy sighs. “But it must come from a place of love.”

“It comes from a place of being an ass,” Dylan says, which draws a started laugh out of everyone, dragons included.

“Is Davo even interested in guys?” Zach wonders.

Again, Dylan says nothing, since it’s nobody’s business but Davo’s.

“Davo has a girlfriend,” Mitch finally reminds everyone.

“He does?” Willy asks.

“He did the last time we discussed this kind of things,” Mitch says.

“Stromer?” Willy says.

“As far as I know they’re still together, but it’s not like I stalk either of them on social media,” Dylan says. “Plus Davo is really very private about his love life. I don't bring it up unless he does.”

“Got it,” Willy nods. “So maybe I should just leave the matchmaking up to Jasper and Hyms.”

“Good idea,” Zach says. “Let me know if you want the numbers, Stromer. They’re both cool guys.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says interrupts the plans the Leafs have about Dylan’s personal life. Dylan sends him a grateful look.

“Of course you’re hungry,” Willy replies picking him up. “Zach is done here, so we can get you a snack. Star?”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star shakes his head before returning to Dylan’s shoulder and cuddling there.

Zach, Willy and Jasper leave the guestroom discussing snack ideas—Jasper wants cake, apparently, but Zach suggests a smoothie instead—and Dylan is left with Matty, Mitch and a super snuggly Star.

“I am really sorry, Dylan,” Matty repeats. “I swear, I was only trying to help, I didn’t mean to sound like an ass.”

“I know,” Dylan hugs him again. “We’re good, I promise. Marns, tell him.”

“Stromer doesn’t hold grudges, Auston,” Mitch confirms. “If he says you’re good, then the worst that’s going to happen is that he’s going to slam you in the board next time we’re in Arizona.”

“That’s fair,” Matty nods.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star seems satisfied that Matty has been sufficiently reprimanded and that Dylan doesn't feel offended.

“ _Beep, beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star adds, whispers, really in Dylan’s ear.

“You think so?” Dylan replies.

“ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” Star nods vehemently.

“I know Jasper would agree with you. It was his idea,” Dylan sighs. “It’s just …”

“What’s the problem?” Mitch asks walking up to Matts and leaning against him.

“Star thinks I should tell you something,” Dylan grimaces.

“Is it bad?” Matts asks concerned.

“No, no,” Dylan says. “It’s just personal and I never told anyone. Well, except for Jasper and Star.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star confirms.

“I mean,” Mitch begins, “you know you can trust us, right? Like, with everything.”

“Of course I do,” Dylan replies, “but it’s not just about me.”

“It’s about Davo, too,” Matts says after a moment.

Dylan sighs heavily, and then nods.

“Something happened,” Mitch says, showing no surprise whatsoever. “Between the two of you,” he continues.

“Yep,” Dylan confirms.

“At the draft,” Mitch adds.

“Yep,” Dylan repeats.

“How did you know?” Matts asks Mitch.

“I was there, remember?” Mitch points out. “In hindsight, I can totally see it.”

“ _Beep,_ ” Star comments, something about ‘Hindsight being 20/20’ that he picked up from one of the rookies.

“And it ended poorly?” Matts asks hesitant.

“It never even began,” Dylan explains. “We were eighteen and about to be drafted by two different teams. We knew Davo was going to be in Edmonton. My situation was not as clear, but it would have been complicated regardless of where I ended up being.”

“You could have made it work,” Mitch seems to feel compelled to say.

“Yep,” Dylan says for a third time.

“Davo wasn't interested?” Mitch asks looking ready to go to war for Dylan

“Davo was scared, Mitchy,” Dylan smiles. “So was I. We’d been each other’s world for two years and we knew it was coming to an end. We also knew things were going to change dramatically, though neither of us had banked on me having to face so many struggles in the NHL. So, yes, we could have made it work. We decided it wasn't worth it.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says sounding sad.

“I know I am, buddy,” Dylan promises him. “That’s not what I meant at all. But at the time a relationship, a long-distance relationship, seemed unsustainable.”

“What about now?” Matts asks.

“It’s the same question you asked earlier, Matty,” Dylan says. “And Mitch’s answer still holds true. Davo has a girlfriend. And if he doesn't, the same challenges we faced three years ago are there today.”

“But would you be opposed to it?” Matts insists.

Dylan exhales heavily and scratches Star under his snout.

“Sorry, I just finished apologizing and here I am, doing it again,” Matts says.

“Matty is just trying to help, Dyls,” Mitch explains, squeezing Dylan’s hand.

“I wish it were that easy, Auston,” Dylan says. “I wish it was about what I want and whether or not I can get it. But things with Davo have really been difficult. Sometimes I don't recognize him at all.”

“I suppose that’s to be expected, though,” Matts says. “You said it’s been three years.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Dylan admits. “But he can be really unkind in his attempts to help me. And when I succeed, he doesn't bother texting me or calling me to congratulate me.”

“Jesus,” Mitch hisses. “You didn't tell me that.”

“He’s your friend, too, Marns,” Dylan reasons.

“He’s a moron,” Mitch replies.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star agrees.

“Jasper knows about this, too,” Matty surmises. “That’s why he’s so protective of you and so pissy when Davo comes up in the conversation.”

“Jasper and Star are excellent sounding boards. And they provide very good advice,” Dylan states.

“Hyms agrees with you completely,” Marns says. “And so do we. Davo doesn't need to come, Dyls. We can tell him we’re not going or something.”

“No,” Dylan says. “I think you guys are right that it’ll do us good to spend some time together. Even if it’s to decide we’ve got nothing in common anymore. Or, at least, to get him to understand that he needs to stop his constructive criticism seminars.”

“Okay,” Mitch nods. “But if you change your mind, you tell us.”

“We're leaving tomorrow and picking him up in three days,” Dylan says heading for the door. “I am not going to change my mind. Hopefully, we can screw his head back on properly.”

“There is a thought,” Marns smiles, while Matty pats Dylan on the back and Star chirps approvingly.

Dylan loves them all.


	4. Chapter 4

All things considered they get to Chicago quickly. Apparently Zach wants to go visit a couple of museums there that he never has the time to look at when they’re in town to play against the Blackhawks; it helps Hyms’ case that Jasper has developed a weird fascination with art, according to Mitch, who hasn't.

Therefore, they skip the detour to Ann Arbor, where Hyms went to school, and they drive directly to Chicago, stopping here and there so that Jasper and Star can see some cool landscapes and whatnot. It takes them 11 hours, and by the time they finally get to the dry camp Zach has miraculously found in the middle of the city, they are all exhausted.

“Dry camping, eh?” Willy says once they’re set up for the night.

“It’s only for two days,” Zach reminds him.

“And apparently people do this all the time,” Mitch says, seemingly looking ‘dry camping’ up on his phone.

“As long as we have enough water to drink and to shower,” Willy sighs sounding remarkably put upon.

Dylan, who so far has found the entire experience a bit surreal, wants to nod in agreement. He’s learned, however, not to feed Willy’s propensity for drama.

“Since I am the one who drove most of the way, I claim first shower,” he says. “Star, Jasper, come along. You guys can take a bath in that ridiculous sink while Zach gets something together for dinner.”

“I would suggest we go out for drinks,” Matts says from where he’s sitting on one of the couches in the main area, “but I am totally exhausted.”

“We have alcohol,” Willy reminds him.

“Maybe with dinner,” Matts smiles. Mitch is sitting next to him, cuddled up against his boyfriend and the two of them look at peace with the world. Dylan doesn’t think they’re going to move unless it’s absolutely necessary.

Dylan gets in and out of the shower quickly so that everyone can have a turn. Star and Jasper enjoy their short bath and then keep Zach and Dylan company as they put together a simple dinner of sandwiches and raw vegetables they picked up at their last stop.

It ends up being an early night, because Zach has big plans for the day, and Davo arrives at O’Hare around five in the afternoon.

Dylan sleeps surprisingly well in his bed. He was really worried about it, because he might be the thinnest—Marns excluded—but he’s the tallest, and the RV is not built with people over six feet in mind. Still, the bed is comfortable and the noises of the city lull him to sleep very quickly, the excitement and worry of seeing Davo tomorrow notwithstanding.

In the morning, Zach wakes them all up even before Jasper and Star are willing to open their eyes and drags them out for breakfast and a morning visit at the Field Museum of Natural History.

When they get there, even Dylan, who doesn't go to museums unless he is forced to, has to admit that the place is pretty amazing and there is a ton of cool stuff to see.

After a long debate, Zach concedes that they should make a day of it rather than trying to see another museum in the afternoon. Even Willy opts out of a trip to the Mile to stick around and explore the museum with them.

Jasper and Star—from their hiding spots in Mitch’s hood and Matts front pocket, because nowadays Mitch always travels with a hoodie and Matts often wears t-shirts with pockets—are ecstatic, especially when they reach something called Sue the Tyrannosaurus Rex, which is an impressive dinosaur fossil on display in one of the main halls.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper whispers in awe.

“Relative of yours?” Dylan asks with a big smile on his face.

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper replies, which sounds too much like a ‘Maybe?’ for Dylan’s comfort.

“She’s really cool,” Mitch explains consulting his phone. “Apparently they named her after the person who discovered it. And it cost the museum more than eight million dollars to buy it.”

“Eight _million_?” Willy asks astonished.

“Yep,” Mitch nods.

“That’s a lot of money for a pile of bones,” Willy comments.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper points out.

“Sure, you guys are priceless,” Willy agrees, “but you are also alive. Among other things.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper concedes.

“We should check out the gift shop to see if there is a model or something we can get the guys,” Mitch suggests.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says softly. He looks fascinated by what could possibly be an ancestor of his, but not as enthralled as Jasper is, since Dylan can tell he’s looking at her with a great deal of suspicion. He doesn't sound opposed to having a memento of her, however.

“We’ll stop there on the way out,” Matts says.

“Let me take a picture of you guys,” Dylan says pulling out his phone. “And maybe Jasper and Star can be in it too, but not too obviously?”

“ _Beep?_ ” Star asks excited.

“I am not sure,” Mitch says, as usual extremely cautious with leaving a digital footprint of the dragons around.

“We can make it so that they can be seen only if you know what to look for,” Willy adds, equally excited.

“And if you don't like it, I can erase it,” Dylan says. “Hell, you can.”

Mitch thinks about it, consults with Matts and Zach, asks Jasper as well, and finally consents.

“Fine,” he says, “but I have the final say. And you don't send it anywhere. Keep it on the phone until we figure out how to transfer it safely.”

“Deal,” Dylan agrees and then proceeds to position them all in a way that allows him to immortalize them with Sue the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

It takes him a few tries to decide the best angle and then he takes a few shots. Once he’s satisfied, he shows the photos to Mitch, who deems only two worth keeping. Jasper and Star’s snouts are visible in both of them, but, as Dylan had hoped, only if you know what to look for.

“We can give this to the guys,” Matts suggests. “Everyone has been asking for a picture of Star and Jasper.”

“I don't think they also wanted a picture of you guys,” Dylan chirps him.

“Too bad,” Willy smirks. “We should all sign it, too,” he adds, a suggestion that gets Jasper’s enthusiastic approval.

_This team_ , Dylan shakes his head amused. It seems that it takes a special brand of crazy to play in Toronto.

The rest of the museum is pretty cool as well, and by the time they have to get to the airport, everyone looks satisfied.

They take an Uber to O’Hare rather than going back to the camp and decide that only Mitch and Dylan should go and wait for Davo.

“Chicago is still a hockey town, and McDavid is still McDavid even if we’re in the States. Especially so close to the Awards,” Auston states.

So Zach, Auston and Willy find a bar to hang out with Jasper and Star while Dylan and Mitch go to collect Davo.

“Nervous?” Mitch asks Dylan while he’s sauntering next to him.

“A bit,” Dylan admits.

“I am sorry we didn't get to talk about this one-on-one,” Mitch says, chewing his lips like he does when he’s nervous.

“It’s fine, Marns,” Dylan says. “It’s not like I really want to, anyway.”

“You should,” Mitch points out.

“I have,” Dylan reminds him. “As I said, Jasper and Star are very good listeners.”

“I know,” Mitch smiles proudly. “They’re really emotionally-mature for their age. And they are both very insightful, for all that they can both behave like ruthless toddlers.”

“Ruthless toddlers?” Dylan laughs.

“Have you ever seen a toddler in action, bro?” Mitch says. “Because I have, and they’re fucking scary.”

Dylan laughs again. “Jasper and Star are not scary.”

“You weren’t there when Jasper went missing,” Mitch grumbles.

Indeed, Dylan wasn't, but he’s heard the epic tale three times: one from Willy, one from Jasper and one from Willy _and_ Jasper, because they can both be very obnoxious when they set their collective mind to it.

“Chances are he’s never going to do that again,” Dylan comforts Marns.

“Hopefully if he does, he’s going to warn us beforehand,” Mitch sighs. “I certainly don’t want him not to help creatures in need because I don't like it when he gets lost.”

“I hope Star knows better, too?” Dylan makes sure.

“Of course,” Mitch scoffs. “We had a very long discussion about it, and Star promised to inform us of his whereabouts in three different languages. I actually feel sorry for him,” he adds, “because he wouldn't be able to go anywhere if it were up to Matty. He even considered tagging him—both of them, really—with a micro-chip, but Babs was very good at explaining to him how he needs to learn to trust them and to let them grow up free.”

“I thought you were the worrier parent,” Dylan says as they make their way to the baggage section where they arranged to meet with Davo.

“I am,” Mitch admits a tad too proudly. “But Matty is irrationally protective of Star.”

“And Jasper doesn't get jealous?” Dylan knows he sounds surprised, but he can’t help it.

“Jasper is even more protective of Star than Matty is,” Mitch exhales resigned. “Don’t forget he’s the one who found him bleeding under the docks of a fucking Newark hotel.”

That’s actually a good point, Dylan muses.

“What the fuck has your life become, Marns?” Dylan shakes his head.

“You’re telling me, dude,” Mitch smiles toothily, looking overjoyed.

When they finally get to baggage claim, Dylan sees that Davo is already there, blond hair hidden under a black snapback and shaggy beard still in place, unfortunately. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and khaki shorts with flip-flops, and he looks like many other travelers, which is probably what he was hoping to achieve.

Davo’s face breaks out in a smile when he sees the two of them, but he goes to hug Dylan first, which Dylan appreciates.

“Dyls,” he says softly, squeezing the breath out of him and enveloping him into his huge chest.

“Buddy,” Dylan murmurs. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You, too,” Davo says, squeezing even harder.

“I’m here, too, guys,” Mitch pipes in, because nobody puts Marns in a corner.

“As if I could forget,” Davo says and drags Marns into a three-way hug, which brings Dylan back to the draft.

“Showoff,” Marns mumbles in Davo’s shoulder. “So you gained an inch. I gained two.”

“Did you check on that?” Davo asks Dylan, a mischievous light in his eyes.  

“I tried, but he hasn't changed much. He never stops and he’s slippery like an eel,” Dylan replies.

“I knew you’d gang up on me as soon as you saw each other,” Mitch smiles proudly.

“Otters are for life,” Davo says, an arm still around Dylan’s shoulders.

“Otters might be for life, but if we want to keep a low profile we should make sure that otters aren’t seen,” Marns comments looking around.

Dylan follows suit and notices that they’ve attracted some attention, but that people seem unclear about where to place them.

“I’ve got my luggage, so we can go,” Davo says, gesturing to his bags.

“Of course you have two bags,” Dylan sighs, picking on up while Davo grabs the other. “Be prepared for a lecture from Hyms.”

“About what?” Davo asks donning a pair of sunglasses and trying to make himself smaller so as to pass unnoticed.

“Packing sensibly,” Mitch explains.

“I did pack sensibly,” Davo objects. “But I had to bring dressy things for the awards.”

“You might get a pass because of that,” Dylan admits, “but don't be surprised if your dressy things get stuck in the trunk of the car.”

“There is no room in the trunk of the car,” Marns reminds him.

“Good point,” Dylan recognizes.

“How much shit did you guys bring?” Davo asks incredulous.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Marns smiles.

“Did you guys bring the monster?” Davo asks.

“No, we took an Uber,” Dylan explains. “We need to retrieve the rest of the Leafs and then we can go.”

“They came, too?” Davo seems surprised.

“We came directly from the city, so they tagged along,” Mitch says. “They’re waiting for us at the bar.”

Since the bar isn’t far, it doesn't take long for the three of them to reach it. Matty, Willy and Hymie are waiting outside ready to leave, alerted by a text Dylan sent Auston.

Davo has met all of them before, of course, but he knows only Matty well enough to be comfortable. Luckily, Willy is naturally friendly and Zach Hyman is sufficiently adjusted to deal with the tougher of customers.

“Our Uber is almost here,” Zach informs them, “we should head out.”

Six hockey players occupy more space than five, naturally, even with the minivan Zach requested. The ride back is therefore a bit of a tight squeeze, though it’s not too bad. The driver is a chatty Chicagoan who seemingly knows nothing about hockey but asks all of them their opinion on baseball. Dylan is thankful Matty and Zach can keep him busy.

Once they’re back at the camp, Dylan leads Davo to their RV and enjoys the look of astonishment on his face at the sheer size of the vehicle.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Davo says looking at Dylan.

“I didn't pick it,” Dylan defends himself.

“And you drove it here?”

“Me and Zach,” Dylan nods. “Tomorrow it’s Mitch and Willy’s turn.”

“Jesus,” Davo exhales. “What about Matty?” he adds.

“I am not allowed to touch the wheel,” Auston grumbles.

“What do I have to do to be granted the same privilege?” Davo asks.

“You don't have to drive if you don't want to,” Mitch pats Davo on the back. “It takes a special type of person to handle such a vehicle.”

Davo doesn't say anything, but his eyes narrow to thin slivers at the implicit challenge.

“It’s too early to bait him, Marns,” Dylan says. “Let him get used to the RV before you start with that.”

“Come and see the inside,” Zach tells Davo.

Once on the camper, Dylan gives Davo the tour, which takes a whole minute, and shows him where he’s going to sleep.

“This is pretty neat,” Davo says approvingly, testing the futon hiding Dylan’s bunk bed.

“That’s where I’ve been sleeping,” Dylan clarifies. “Your bed is over there.”

“That’s a table, Stromer,” Davo observes.

“The bed is in it, dummy. It’s the same as mine, so don't you start complaining about it.”

Davo rolls his eyes but wisely says nothing. Dylan knows, however, that if he doesn't like his accommodations he’s going to make his displeasure very clear. He can take it up with Zach, Dylan figures.

“I was actually more worried about the bathroom, but it’s very spacious considering where we are. I wasn't expecting a tub, that’s for sure. And it’s very clean.”

“We are trying,” Dylan admits. He probably wouldn't be so careful in other circumstances, but with five adults and two dragons, order and cleanness are imperative.

Davo gets off the futon and reaches Dylan to hug him again.

“It’s really good to see you, Stromer,” he repeats.

“You, too, buddy,” Dylan says, surprised by Davo’s effusiveness.

“Am I interrupting?” Mitch asks poking his head in.

“Always,” Davo says with a smile.

“We’re thinking of going out for dinner. Willy found some decent options within walking distance. You guys in?”

“Yes, of course,” Dylan says, not yet ready to spend some alone time with Davo.

Davo doesn't seem to mind because he nods too.

“You sure you’re not overly socialized?” Marns asks Davo, referring to Davo’s low tolerance for hanging out with people.

“It’s fine,” Davo says. “I can talk hockey with everyone if worst comes to worst.”

“Then we're heading out now, unless you need to take a shower,” Marns says.

“Nope,” Davo says, and grabs Dylan’s arm to drag him outside.

Dylan tries to get a read as to where Star and Jasper are since he hasn't seen them since they arrived at the airport. Their litter box—a miniature one—is in Matty’s and Marns’ part of the camper, so there is nothing laying out that speaks “Dragons!”

“With Matty, both of them,” Mitch whispers while Davo is distracted for a second admiring Hyms’ organizational skills.

“Thanks,” Dylan says, squeezing Mitch’s shoulder.

Things go very well. It’s the middle of the week and the beginning of the summer, but Chicago’s streets are filled with locals as well as tourists, none of them even remotely interested in hockey, it appears. Admittedly, Davo and Matty are both wearing hats and sunglasses, but the six of them are too conspicuous not to attract attention. Still, the glances they’re getting have nothing to do with them being hockey players but with the fact that they’re all in good physical shape. If Dylan strains his ears, he can actually hear Jasper and Star giggling about it.

Willy settles on a pub that offers standard fare but promises awesome beer. They even manage to land an outside table—it’s a nice day, not too hot or humid, like Chicago sometimes gets.

It’s a very nice evening. Dylan misses interacting with Jasper and Star—who manage to eat their weight in food because of Willy’s amazing skills—but he enjoys spending time with his Leafs friends and with Davo, who seems to relax as the evening progresses.

Willy and Mitch pester him with questions about the Awards, and Matty and Davo joke about the event, its pretentiousness and how seriously some reporters take the red carpet part of it.

In turn, Davo asks them all details about the road trip route and the reasons why they’ve decided to stop in places like Chicago, which prolonged the trip for a bit, or St. Louis.

“Zach wanted to see some museums here,” Willy explains. “We managed one.”

“It had a dinosaur,” Mitch adds, gesticulating widely as he describes Sue to Davo.

“Matty, on the other hand, wanted to stop in St. Louis,” Dylan says.

“Why?” Davo asks.

Auston shrugs. “For the same reasons Hymie wanted to see Chicago, I guess. We go there for hockey, but we never get to see the city except for the areas around the hotel or the arena.”

Davo nods pensively. “Makes sense, I guess. It’s certainly not on my top ten list of places I want to see before I die, but I like it when I’m there playing.”

“It has a cool vibe,” Matty concurs.

“On the other hand, going through Oklahoma is going to suck,” Mitch jumps in. “We couldn't find interesting things to do.”

“Interesting things that wouldn't take us 100 km away from the most direct road to Phoenix, at least,” Zach specifies. “Though we could spend a day in Oklahoma City just to check it out.”

Mitch doesn't seem convinced. Dylan doesn't have any particular interest in spending any additional time in Oklahoma, which he has visited more than he wanted, so he hopes Zach doesn't get his wish.

“We’re still debating whether to stop in Albuquerque on the way there or back,” Dylan explains.

“Oh,” Davo says. “Could we do it on the way there? I’ve never been but I heard it’s a lovely place. That is, if I get a say in this,” he adds sheepishly.

“Of course you do,” Matty says. “We can definitely do that. I’ll let my parents know we are going to be a couple of days behind schedule, but we are on a very flexible schedule.”

Dylan is very grateful to the guys for being so nice to Davo, who, admittedly, is also on his best behavior. Dylan certainly doesn't see any trace of the Davo who’s been criticizing his game for months in a misguided attempt at being supportive.

When Davo gets up to use the restroom, Dylan addresses them all.

“Thanks so much, guys, you’re awesome.”

It’s not a very bro-thing to say, and Dylan is a bit embarrassed, but these people spend half their time cuddling each other and the other half cuddling two tiny mythical beasts, so Dylan doesn't care about preserving some sort of masculine image before them.

“I know,” Willy nods. Jasper peeks out of Zach’s shirt and nods too, hiding again as soon as Mitch shushes him.

“He seems cool, Stromer,” Zach comments.

“He is,” Dylan confirms. “He can also be an ass.”

“Well,” Matty says, “if he is, Jasper and Star can take care of him.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star agrees softly.

Dylan smiles and then asks about their travelling plans.

“It’s not going to take us long to get to St. Louis,” Zach explains. “If we leave around seven, we can be there for lunch and then chill for the day.”

“Seven?” Willy asks horrified.

“Jasper is going to get us out of bed at six, Willy,” Zach points out.

“Not if I beg hard enough,” Willy grumbles. “Plus, what the fuck is there to do in St. Louis anyway?”

“What about trying to get a ticket for a Cardinal game?” Davo suggests as he sits down.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Matty lightens up and he pulls out the phone to see if Davo’s idea is going to work.

“Since when are you a baseball fan?” Dylan asks him.

“I’m not. Not particularly,” Davo shrugs. “But Auston likes it, and it’s his city of choice.”

It’s very considerate, something Davo _can_ be, and Dylan doesn't need to have x-ray vision to know that Jasper and Star are nodding approvingly at Davo’s behavior.

“That’s so sweet, McDavid,” Mitch chirps him. “And here I thought Edmonton had transformed you in an even more heartless Canadian robot.”

“That’s Pittsburgh, Marns,” Davo jokes referring to Sidney Crosby, who is as dull as he is in interviews.

Everyone burst out laughing.

“You guys, on the other hand, are all pretty relaxed,” Davo adds. “Except for Matty, who seems to have been raised by a good Canadian family.”

“Fuck off, Davo,” Matty says. “I am not a robot.”

“I’ve two words for you, Connor,” Dylan says, because Willy and Jasper make a habit of chirping Matty about this, “’Shit happens’.’

“I saw that,” Davo looks positively delighted. “It made my ‘My math says is still 2-2’ sound like applied physics.”

Matty tells _all_ of them to fuck off, since they’re all laughing at his expenses. Dylan can tell it’s good-natured, however, because he’s smiling slightly.

“What about you, Dyls, what’s your city?” Davo asks.

“Not sure, yet,” Dylan admits. He wants to do something cool for Jasper and Star, and since they’re taking a different route for their return trip he has some options. He can’t tell that to Davo, however. And it’s not going to matter since his plans are to fly out of Phoenix in a week.

Davo nods and the conversation moves on to interesting things to do in St. Louis as well as Albuquerque, with Matty and Willy scouring the internet for information.

By the time they’re back at the camp, everyone is pretty exhausted and it doesn’t take long for them to decide to go to bed.

“Catch up tomorrow during the drive?” Davo asks yawning widely from his bunk across from Dylan.

“Absolutely,” Dylan smiles. “We can commandeer the back seats and gossip while Mitch tries to get us to St. Louis.”

“I hope you guys are insured,” Davo mutters.

“We’re paying a shitload of money for that,” Dylan laughs. “Too much talent on this train, I am afraid.”

“Good,” Davo says, falling asleep soon thereafter.

Dylan follows suit, but he is awaken sometimes later by a very delicate but insistent shaking.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star greets him when Dylan blinks his eyes open. The little dragon is sitting on Dylan’s pillow, his ears twitching happily.

“Buddy,” Dylan says, “are you okay?”

“ _Beep,_ ” Star nods. “ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” he adds, dragon-kissing him and snuggling up.

Dylan’s eyes feel with tears at Star’s need to wanting to make sure he’s alright.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper adds softly, appearing from behind Star like a genie from a bottle.

“Jesus, guys,” Dylan lets out a startled sound. “You’re going to give us all a heart attack.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper dismisses Dylan’s concerns.

“Did you both sneak out of Marns’ bed?” Dylan asks making room for both of them so that they’re out of Davo’s line of vision. Not that it should be a problem, since Davo is happily snoring.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper wags his tail proudly at their daring escape. “ _Cheep_?” he adds concerned.

“I am fine,” Dylan reassures them both. “So far, so good, but we’ve not discussed anything particular, yet, so we’ll see.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says adamant; Dylan interprets it as a ‘Davo better behave if he doesn’t want me to kick his bony ass.’ It makes Dylan smile.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star looks reassured and he curls up next to Dylan and goes to sleep.

Dylan is frankly surprised, but when Jasper curls around Star protectively and does the same, he cannot hide a happy smile. Just to avoid another international crisis, he grabs his phone and shoots a text to Marns, letting him know where Jasper and Star are. He falls asleep soon after that.


	5. Chapter 5

It turns out that Marns is a very good driver of large vehicles—certainly better than Willy, who tried for ten minutes and then asked to be excused from the assignment, promising to buy drinks for everyone at the game they’re going tonight. Auston was able to get them all tickets since the Cardinals are in town.

During the five hours drive—Marns is a very safe driver, besides being a good one—Dylan catches up with Davo. Mostly, he lets Davo do the talking, since he was just at the Awards and has a lot of funny stories about Hallsy, Barzy and Ovechkin’s shenanigans.

Auston asks about Brock Boeser, whom he’s played with, and Davo has a lot of good things to say, although he explains how he, Barzy and Kells, whom Dylan absolutely adores, were out and about doing rookie things.

“Rookie things,” Willy snorts. “We were all rookies last year.”

“It seems like it was yesterday,” Mitch remarks.

“Or like it was a hundred years ago,” Matty adds from the front seat.

Hyms and Willy are in the back with Davo and Dylan. Luckily the SUV is huge, with three rows of seats and an ample trunk where Zach was able to fit Davo’s dressy things.

“Time goes fast in the league,” Davo says.

Dylan stays silent, because these are the conversations that he doesn’t quite know how to handle. Time does go fast in the league. The problem is that his frame of reference is the AHL. The Leafs guys are very good at not making him feel self-conscious about it—with Willy and Zach regaling him of epic tales of the fun they had on the Marlies—but Davo’s presence might change the dynamics.

Noting Dylan’s growing discomfort, Zach deftly changes topic, asking Davo about meeting the Broncos survivors and the Vegas first responders. It’s a somber topic, but it helps Dylan putting things in perspective. He feels humbled by the sheer determination and courage of these people, who went through so much and came out stronger than before.

Mitch gets them safely to St. Louis, where Zach, who Dylan has decided he’s going to marry, once again finds them a lovely place to stay—“No dry camping this time, thanks fuck!” is Willy’s comment.

Once they’re at the camp, Davo draws Dylan aside.

“Are Zach and Willy dating?” he asks blushing slightly.

Dylan hides a smile at Davo’s typical awkwardness but he nods.

“Really?’ Davo says sounding surprised.

“Trust me,” Dylan says, “I’ve spent enough time with them to be able to confirm it. They’re not hiding it from their closest friends.”

“And we make the cut?” Davo asks.

“I do,” Dylan replies trying to sound like a snotty ass. “You, I am not so sure. They might trust you just because Marns vouched for you.”

“Fuck off,” Davo says getting the joke. Davo is the most private person Dylan’s even met and he guards people’s secrets as closely as he guards his own. Dylan is not worried about Davo discussing Zach Hyman’s sexual preferences with the press.

“So let me get this right,” Davo continues. “You are on a trip with two couples.”

“They invited me,” Dylan defends himself.

“I am not saying it’s a bad thing,” Davo backtracks raising his hands. “It’s just weird.”

Dylan supposes it is, but Davo doesn’t know about Jasper and Star, the real reason they’re on this trip to begin with.

“It’s been fine, actually,” Dylan says. “I like them all a lot, and we get along pretty well.”

“They’re all very nice,” Davo hastens to agree. “I mean, I know Marns and Matty well, but Willy is hysterically funny and Hymie is really cool.”

“Yeah,” Dylan says. “I think I wanna marry him. He can take over my life and organize it so it runs as smoothly as this trip is going.”

Davo bursts out laughing, which attracts the attention of Willy.

“What’s this fun about and why aren’t you sharing it?” he asks sauntering over and draping over Dylan with a smirk.

“Dyls wants to marry Zach,” Davo explains laughing.

Willy, however, nods approvingly at Dylan’s decision. “I have awesome taste,” he says proudly. “Everyone agrees with me.”

“Awesome taste in what?” Zach asks joining them.

“Men, of course, what else?” Willy says, not letting go of Dylan.

Zach blushes and becomes scarlet when Davo explains about Dylan’s marriage plans.

“Maybe we can discuss marriage later and set up this fucking awning now?” Mitch tells them pointing at Matty trying to mount the contraption that’s supposed to provide the front of the camper with a shaded area where the six of them can hang out for a bit.

“Coming,” Dylan says dislodging Willy, who follows. He’s the one who tried it and got it right at the first attempt so he volunteered for the deed whenever necessary.

The tent is mounted in record time and soon thereafter Dylan is lying in the sun sipping a cool beer and chatting with his future husband, Zach Hyman. Willy and Mitch went in search of fresh fruit and vegetables—for all of them, not just Jasper and Star—and Matty and Davo are in charge of lunch. Or rather, Matty is in charge of lunch. Davo is supposed to follow Matty’s instructions to the letter and avoid blowing up the camper.

Lunch is another boisterous affair and Dylan manages to sneak some food to Jasper and Star, who are very stealthy in sneaking around behind Davo’s back. It’s easier at the camp, where there are fewer people around than in the city.

They spend the afternoon chilling at the camp, which has an outdoor swimming pool Matty and Dylan take full advantage of. Willy and Zach sleep for most of the day in the camper while Davo chats with Mitch before taking a nap as well.

After a shower and a snack, they grab their car and Willy drives them to the stadium for the game. Dylan, who’s sitting in the back with Matty, can see Jasper and Star vibrating with excitement at the outing. The two dragons have been particularly good considering that they spend most of their time hidden away. They must really enjoy visiting new places.

“Excited, eh?” Dylan whispers while Davo is busy talking to Zach.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper admits. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

“Since when is he an expert on baseball?” Dylan asks surprised.

“No clue, dude,” Matty says. “Might be Freddie, though. He likes it as much as I do.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star confirms. He seems more interested in the people-watching part of the outing than in the game itself.

It’s another great night. The weather is pleasant, the company fantastic and the game is pretty good, too. Davo volunteers as designated driver—“I drank way too much during the awards. It’s really fine,” he explains—and he gets them back at the camp in one piece.

Dylan is pleasantly tipsy, but not drunk. It’s probably the reason why he doesn't see it coming and why it takes him by surprise.

“Tomorrow we go for a run,” Davo says as he gets his bunk bed ready for the night.

“Sure,” Dylan agrees. “Wait, why?”

“Because we need to train,” Davo says.

“I mean,” Dylan says struggling to get out of his shirt to change for the night. “I’ve been training since I got back to ‘Sauga.”

“Still, I want to see what shape you’re in,” Davo says as he sets his pillows just so.

“According to my trainer I am in excellent shape,” Dylan replies defensive, a sense of dread dissipating the good feelings he’s enjoyed for the past twenty four hours.

“I still want to check,” Davo says turning towards Dylan.

“I am fine, Davo,” Dylan says, grabbing a t-shirt to sleep in.

“You seem a bit thin,” Davo comments looking at Dylan’s muscle definition with critical eyes.

Nice, Dylan muses, there goes the ‘What about Davo?’ option. There is no attraction in Davo’s face as he studies Dylan as if he were a lab specimen,

“I am not, though,” Dylan says dressing quickly, because the whole experience is not as erotic as he’d hoped.

“Well,” Davo shrugs. “Tomorrow we’re going for a run and then maybe we can get some weights and see how you’re doing with those.”

“Weights?” Dylan asks. “I am not going to lift weights in the middle of the road, Davo.”

“We can do it in the camper,” Davo concedes. “I do want to see your form.”

“I am fine,” Dylan repeats.

“We should also make sure we book some ice time in Phoenix,” Davo continues ignoring Dylan’s objections. “So I can see how your skating has improved.”

“I can get you some tapes, if you want,” Dylan says snidely, because he’s getting irritated. This is exactly the type of things that’s been going on for the past months—though distance has prevented Davo from being so forceful about checking out Dylan’s abilities.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Davo nods not getting that Dylan isn’t exactly on board with the idea. “I can use Zach’s computer.”

“You’re not looking at my game tapes, Davo,” Dylan huffs, turning to prepare his own bed. “Nor are we going to book ice time so you can see my ‘progresses’,” he adds.

“Why not?” Davo asks.

“Because we’re on vacation, for starters,” Dylan points out.

“That’s the type of mentality that’s going to keep you in the AHL, Dylan,” Davo says, all earnest and shit. “You need to take advantage of the summer months to develop a training program that works on your weaknesses.”

“You are not my trainer, Davo,” Dylan says furious. “Actually, you’re not even a trainer, so you’re not in a position to give advice about that.”

“I can still help,” Davo says stubbornly.

“By telling me that if I don't go running with you, I am never making it to the big show?” Dylan asks. Yells, really, because he’s been progressively raising his voice as Davo expressed his insane ideas about Dylan’s training.

“That’s not what I said, Stromer,” Davo shoots back, realizing for the first time that Dylan doesn't appreciate his suggestions.

“You implied it,” Dylan says. “That’s what you’ve been doing the entire season. You continuously implied that there was something wrong with what I was doing since I am too good to be stuck with the Roadrunners.”

“You should be on the Coyotes’ roster,” Davo yells back.

“Well, if I am not, it’s not because I’m not working hard enough, or long enough or because I’m not following the McDavid recipe enough,” Dylan replies.

By now they’ve attracted quite the crowd, Dylan notices from the corner of his eye. Fuck, he thinks, they lasted a single day, and now the guys have a front row seat to Dylan blowing up.

“I am not suggesting you have to do things my way,” Davo says, not noticing their audience. “I just think that what you’re doing isn’t cutting it.”

“So I should do what _you_ are doing?” Dylan asks incredulous. His game and Davo’s are light years apart, not just in skills level, but also in style and speed.

“It’s worked for me,” Davo points out reasonably.

“Davo, I am not you,” Dylan reminds him.

“Clearly not,” Davo says snidely. It’s such a nasty thing to say considering all the shit Dylan’s been going through since the draft that he feels like Davo just punched him.

Dylan can hear the collective intake of breath from Mitch, Matty, Willy and Hymie and so does Davo, because he turns, sees them and blushes.

“You’re such a fucking dickhead, McDavid,” Dylan says.

“I am just trying to help,” Davo states looking unrepentant.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper says, vehemently objecting to Davo’s statement from Mitch’s shoulder.

Then the tiny dragon quickly runs down Mitch’s body and over to Dylan, positioning himself before Dylan while looking at Davo straight in the eyes, a three inches ball of fury.

Davo’s expression would be worth immortalizing if it weren’t for the fact that Dylan is livid.

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says pointing his tiny claw at Davo. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” he adds, gesticulating like Marns sometimes does, and pointing at Mitch and Dylan, clearly mad about Davo’s lack of sensitivity.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” he continues, and the lecture is long and very detailed—about how Davo sucks as a friend even if he’s the greatest player in the game, about how this is not the way to help people, even if you’re meaning well, and some other things that Dylan quite honestly doesn't get because Jasper is chirping too fast.

Jasper’s wings are going at warp speed, as they do when he’s excited; he’s clearly mad, however, and it shows. Davo, on the other hand, looks terrified, something from which Dylan derives pleasure. It serves him right, the asshole.

Jasper continues his lecture, and his wings continue to flap superfast and then, out of nowhere, he manages to lift himself off the ground and he begins levitating. Though, Dylan supposes, he’s technically … well… flying.

 _Fuck_ , Dylan thinks, _Jasper is flying_.

Jasper seems completely unaware of the situation, because he continues waving his tiny front paws and flapping his wings as he lifts and lifts and lifts, and Dylan doesn't really want him to stop, but he also doesn't want him to get scared because he’s suddenly learned how to fly and he’s now midair.

“Shit,” Mitch says.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star adds from Auston’s head. “ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” he repeats sounding very excited.

Dylan moves forward and puts both hands under Jasper, seeing what’s about to happen from a mile away.

And indeed, Jasper turns towards Mitch, Auston and Star, seemingly annoyed at having been interrupted, loses his momentum, and falls into Dylan’s hands.

“ _Cheep,_ ” he shrieks surprised.

“Buddy,” Dylan whispers looking at him. “You flew!”

“Yes!” Willy says coming over and hugging Dylan and Jasper, immediately joined by Zach, Mitch, and Auston, with Star reaching Jasper at light speed and wrapping around him in a tight hug.

“Awesome job, Jasper!” Mitch says, picking both dragons up from Dylan’s hands and kissing them. Matty embraces Mitch, Star and Jasper, while Dylan is squeezed by Willy and Zach, the three of them jumping up and down as if they’d just won the Stanley Cup.

“That was so great, Jasper,” Matty adds for good measure. “Truly spectacular. We’re all so proud of you. Hell, _Brownie_ is going to be ecstatic!”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star confirms, licking Jasper, who looks flattered, happy and satisfied with his achievements. And a bit scared, Dylan can’t help but noticing. With great powers, and all that.

“Awesome training, Nylander,” Dylan says patting Willy’s shoulder.

“I am a fucking genius,” Willy smiles, Zach shaking his head besides him, his smile fond.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star is quick to agree, reaching over until Willy picks him up and kisses him on the snout, getting a lick in return.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper says enthused, flapping his wings again and going nowhere.

“Tomorrow, buddy,” Mitch says. “We're going to try again tomorrow, and see how it goes. You almost fell.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper turns towards Dylan and jumps from Mitch’s shoulder to his. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep.”_

“You’re very welcome,” Dylan says patting his butt before picking him up. “I am so proud of you, buddy. You worked so hard with Willy and Brownie and look at the results. You flew, Jasper.”

 _“Cheep_ ,” Jasper repeats excited wagging his tail.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star says softly, addressing Davo, who has been staring at them with wide eyes and an unattractively open mouth.

“What did he say?” Davo asks, the first words he uttered since Jasper’s lecture began.

“That this is what friendship is,” Mitch explains. “Being there for your friends when they are successful and supporting them unconditionally when they’re not.”

Davo winces visibly before turning towards Dylan.

“Stromer,” he says, but Dylan is done with this.

“No, Davo, you’ve said enough,” Dylan stops him. “Matty,” he adds turning towards Auston, “get the damned NDA. Davo can sign it and we can drop him off at the airport in the morning.”

Auston nods and disappears in the main room of the camper to retrieve the document they brought along just in case.

“NDA?” Davo asks.

“You’re going to sign it and you’re not going to say a word about Jasper and Star to anyone if you know what’s best for you,” Dylan says harshly.

“I would never,” Davo protests looking at the Leafs and at the two dragons frantically. “I would never betray your trust.”

“You just did,” Dylan says softly, eyes suddenly filling with tears.

“Stromer,” Davo whispers sounding heartbroken.

“Here,” Matty says pushing pen and paper towards Davo, who signs the NDA without looking at it.

“I’m going to sleep here tonight,” Zach says. “Stromer can take my spot.”

“That’s not necessary …,” Davo says, but Dylan interrupts him, “Thanks, Hymie.”

“Come on,” Willy says, grabbing Dylan’s hand. “I’m an awesome bed companion.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper stops them.

“What’s that, buddy?” Mitch asks him. Jasper is still in Dylan’s palm, and he asks to be brought over to Davo.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper tells Davo. Then he runs down Dylan’s body and disappears in the main room of the camper, followed by Star.

“What did he say?” Davo asks again.

“That you might be the best player in the world,” Mitch says sounding profoundly sad, “but that as a friend you rank very low indeed.” With that Mitch leaves, Matty following him without saying anything.

“Pack your bags, Davo,” Dylan tells him. “We're taking you to the airport first thing in the morning.”

Willy hugs Zach, who smiles at Dylan over his boyfriend’s shoulder, and then drags Dylan out of the tiny room with him.

The sound of the door closing convinces Dylan that the ‘Davo’ chapter of his life is finally over.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan ends up spending the night with Marns, Jasper and Star, Willy graciously agreeing to sleep with Auston Matthews just to be able to brag about it—Auston is actually not amused but he’s a good bro and doesn't say anything.

Once they’re tucked into the bed, the four of them talk for a bit, Jasper trying to reassure Dylan that he did the right thing while Star decides to settle on Dylan’s head after retrieving a bag of Skittles for them to eat in bed.

They all fall asleep around 2AM and everyone must be exhausted because it’s nine by the time Jasper finally wakes up and demands some breakfast.

“God, I need to sleep for another ten hours,” Matty grumbles coming out of his little room and laying down next to Marns, who hugs him and passes a gentle hand through his hair.

“We can take Davo to the airport and then spend the day here,” Willy says joining them.

The bed is not big enough for the four of them, but Dylan appreciates the fact that his friends are trying to be supportive.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper reminds them he still hasn't eaten, so Dylan gets up and grabs some fruit he brings back to the bed on a bowl. He also tosses Matty, Mitch and Willy some granola bars that are going to tide them over until Zach emerges.

And emerge Zach does about half an hour later, looking as exhausted as Dylan feels. He stares at them, shakes his head and uses the bathroom before conjuring up cereal, eggs and juice for all of them.

“How are you?” Willy asks Dylan while they are busy making up the bed so they can all sit to eat.

“Eh,” Dylan shrugs though carefully. Star is still sitting on his head, seemingly having decided that Dylan being the tallest human he’s even encountered beats the fact that his hair is not long enough for his liking.

“Davo wants to talk to us,” Zach says from the stove.

“Davo can go fuck himself,” Mitch mutters.

“He needs to at least apologize, Marns,” Matty tells him.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees before stealing some cereal from Willy’s bowl.

“We can feed him, let him apologize and then send him his merry way,” Dylan exhales.

Zach smiles at him approvingly and sends Willy to retrieve Connor McDavid, who joins them once they’re all seated around the table.

“There is food for you, too,” Matty gestures at the open spot near Zach. It’s a tight squeeze for all of them to seat at the dinette—Mitch is practically on Matty—but Dylan appreciates this for what it is, an attempt by his friends to form a united front.

“Thanks,” Davo says sitting down. He looks exhausted, Dylan notices, and heartsick.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says looking at him with suspicion. Star, who’s eating some eggs, says nothing. He simply drags his plate next to Dylan’s and then he resumes his breakfast.

“What did he says?” Davo asks looking at Jasper in awe.

“You really don't want to know,” Mitch replies.

“God,” Davo says passing a hand through his messy hair. “I really fucked this up, didn't I?”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods seething.

“I am sorry, Dyls,” Davo says turning towards Dylan. “I was only trying to help.”

“Not doing a great job at that, I am afraid,” Dylan replies before drinking some of his juice. He’s not hungry, but he’s going to have to eat if he doesn't want Star to stage an intervention.

“I got that,” Davo says. “What I said was unforgivable.”

“I am glad your realize that,” Dylan says.

Davo pales, like he hadn’t thought Dylan might actually agree with him on this.

“Dyls,” Davo whispers.

“Do you think I don't know that I am doing something wrong?” Dylan asks. “Do you think I don't spend night after night wondering why I can do so well in the AHL but I’m struggling when it comes to playing with the Coyotes? Or that I don't talk about this with my trainers and coaches, or my teammates?”

“You don't talk to me,” Davo says.

“Because you’re not helping,” Dylan shoots back. “Like, at all. You’re Connor McDavid. I’m not, as you so nicely reminded us all last night. I needed my friend, not another critic. Not Connor Fucking McDavid, captain of the Edmonton Oilers and Savior of Hockey.”

“Jesus,” Davo exhales heavily, leaning against the seat and looking down ashamed.

“And anyway,” Dylan continues, “what if I am stuck in the AHL forever? I still get to play hockey, which is more than can be said about a lot of people.”

“You’re too good for that,” Davo states vehemently.

“Maybe,” Dylan says. “Or maybe not, but either way I don't need my friends giving me a hard time about it.”

“I just want you to succeed, Dylan,” Davo explains.

“Have you considered that your idea of success is a bit skewed?” Dylan points out. “You just won the Ted Linsday for the second year in a row, Connor. This is not what normal hockey players do.”

Davo doesn't say anything to that, since there is nothing to say. He _is_ a generational talent. He _is_ the best hockey player in the world. Even Matty, who is extremely talented, hasn't a hope in _hell_ to achieve what Davo has at the speed Davo did.

“You should eat something,” Zach suggests gently, speaking to Davo.

Davo nods and starts playing with his eggs.

“I don't wanna leave like this, Dyls,” he says after a while.

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks.

“I don't understand you, I am sorry,” Davo says addressing the dragon for the first time.

“He wants to know why,” Matty explains, his brown eyes attempting to dig holes into Davo’s skull.

“Because Dylan is my best friend and I don't want to lose him because I was an idiot,” Davo explains to Jasper.

“That’s Jasper, by the way,” Dylan explains. “This is Star.”

Both dragons seem to have forgotten their good manners because neither says anything.

“Guys,” Dylan sighs.

Star looks at Auston, who nods, and then he goes up to Dylan to drop him a dragon-kiss. Finally he turns and walks up to Davo.

“ _Beep_ ,” he says extending his tiny right paw.

Davo takes it delicately and shake it. “Nice to meet you, Star. I am Connor.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says.

“The name is Copernicus Altelius Martin Marner-Matthews,” Willy points out.

Davo looks at them all and nods before turning back to Star, “But Star is okay?”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star concedes before going back to sit next to Dylan’s plate.

Jasper is next and he still looks as mad as hell, but he introduces himself and then goes back to eating Willy’s cereal, since it seems to be better than his own, somehow.

“I feel like I’ve disappointed a bunch of children,” Davo says staring at Jasper before looking at Mitch.

“Oh, trust me,” Mitch says, “it’s so much worst than that.”

“Marns,” Dylan says. He doesn't think telling Davo about the hockey gods is a good idea.

“Don’t worry, Dyls,” Mitch hastens to reassure him. “He doesn't deserve to know.”

“Mitch,” Davo says.

“You are a dick, Davo,” Mitch says. “I don't want to gang up with Dylan against you, because you’re outnumbered and it’s not fair, but you’re a huge dick.”

“I am realizing that,” Davo admits.

“And I meant it, Connor,” Dylan adds. “Not a word about them. About any of this,” he explains referring not only to Jasper and Star, but also to the relationships between Mitch and Auston and Zach and Willy.

“I won't say anything, I promise,” Davo says looking at the two dragons, who’re currently devouring a cookie Auston dug out from one of the secret stashes he has around the camper.

Dylan knows he can trust Davo in this, but he’s glad he didn't hesitate to sign the NDA last night. It’s insurance that helps Dylan feeling less guilty about how inviting Davo blew up in their face.

“Let me try to make it up to you,” Davo asks Dylan. “Let me at least come with you to Arizona. I can rent a car and I don't need to sleep in the camper, but if we don't clear the air now, I’m terrified we’re not coming back from this.”

Dylan feels his eyes filling with tears again, because he’s terrified he’s already lost Davo a long time ago, when he managed to shine while Dylan floundered and fell.

Mitch, who’s sitting next to Dylan, sees him struggling and hugs him fiercely.

“It’s fine, Dyls,” he whispers. “We’ve got you.”

“Willy, Matty, come help me with the laundry,” Zach says suddenly, before asking Davo to let him out and dragging his lineys with him.

“Laundry? I thought Mitch was in charge of the laundry,” Willy says. “Plus we don't have that much to do …”

“Willy,” Matty says, reading Zach’s play, and Willy zips it.

“Jasper, Star,” Zach tells the two dragons, “make sure Dylan eat something and be good while Davo and Stromer work things out. Mitch can help you guys supervise them”

Jasper and Star nod seriously at Zach’s instructions and position themselves next to Dylan, though they continue munching on their cookie—cookies, since they’ve a few.

In two minutes, Zach manages to get Matty and Willy to grab all the dirty laundry they’ve accumulated in their three days on the road and leads them out of the camper.

“Wow,” Davo says awed.

“I am really gonna marry him,” Dylan says.

“Willy might object to that,” Mitch reminds him.

“Willy better ask him before I do,” Dylan points out before accepting a cookie from Star, who’s apparently found Auston’s stash and looted it with Jasper’s help when nobody was looking.

“You guys are really amazing,” Davo says. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love my teammates, but …”

“They’re pretty impressive,” Dylan agrees.

“I meant you, too, Dylan,” Davo explains.

“I’m not a Leaf,” Dylan points out.

“It’s not a Leafs thing. It’s about the five of you.”

“It’s about Jasper and Star, really,” Mitch intervenes, scratching Jasper’s head gently. “They’re magical like that.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper preens at his own awesomeness before turning to look at Davo fumingly—though not literally, yet.

“I am sorry,” Davo tells the little dragon. “I get that you’re upset with me because I treated Dylan poorly. I am glad he has you and Star as friends, because you’re clearly doing a much better job than I have.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees.

“So thank you for taking care of him,” Davo adds.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star points out.

“I am sorry, but I don't understand you, Star,” Davo confesses, so Star looks at Dylan.

“He says you should be the one taking care of me,” Dylan explains flushing a bit.

“I know,” Davo admits. “I was trying to, I promise. But I guess I need to do better.”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper says, and even Davo understands the ‘You think?’ Jasper just uttered.

“Why didn't you tell me, Marns?” Davo asks Mitch.

“It’s not Mitch’s fault, Davo,” Dylan protests.

“Not what I meant, Dyls,” Davo hastens to explain. “But Marns is good at calling me on my bullshit and I don't get why he didn't tell me I was behaving like an ass.”

“Because Dylan only told me what he wanted to, which was very little compared to what you were telling _him_ ,” Mitch says. “So I didn't know you were behaving like a giant dickhead until we had already invited you on the road trip and Dylan didn't want to un-invite you.”

“Oh,” Davo says.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_?” Star asks.

“He wants to know if you think you can learn not be a giant dickhead,” Mitch clarifies, “though he’s too nice to actually use the term dickhead, so he called you a meanie.”

“Oh, god,” Davo looks mortified at the idea of being a meanie—even more than at the idea of being a dickhead, actually.

“I told you it was bad,” Mitch smiles.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper adds.

“ _Now_ you want to confirm it?” Dylan asks incredulous, referring to the fact that Jasper just said it serves McDavid right to have mortally offended the Representatives of the Hockey Gods Themselves—first letter capitalized and all.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper specifies, while Davo says, “Confirm what?”

“We’re not in the habit of telling tales, Jasper,” Mitch reminds him.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper points out.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star agrees reasonably, which Dylan has to admit is a good point. After all, Jasper and Star _might_ very well be reps for the hockey gods, so it’s not a lie. The two dragons are remarkably cagey about it.

“Confirm what?” Davo asks again, looking at Dylan.

“Who Jasper and Star are,” Mitch sighs.

“Who are they?” Davo finally asks, “because they’re clearly dragons, and dragons do not exist.”

Mitch looks at Dylan who shrugs, “Your story, bro. I am just the cool uncle.”

Mitch, because he doesn't stay mad even when he’s mad, explains to Davo the events of the last seven months, including how he found Jasper and how Willy and Jasper found Star, how the number of people who know is limited—they still have to tell Kyle Dubas, apparently—and how they’re travelling to Arizona on a rescue mission in case there are other dragons in need.

Jasper and Star help when they can, Star explaining that Mo, Gards and Naz are going to go to Jersey to cover that part of the States. Jazzy might tag along too to help them, since she’s displayed an uncanny affinity to dragons.

Davo nods here and there and doesn't interrupt, looking fascinated at the right times and worried when he hears about Star’s misfortune.

“But you’re alright, now?” he asks when Star explains about his wound.

“Babs and Matty took care of that,” Mitch assures him.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says showing that he’s perfectly recovered.

“Good,” Davo smiles.

Jasper seems to thaw a bit at seeing Davo seriously concerned about Star, because he turns towards Mitch and tells him to inform Davo about the hockey gods business.

“We should talk about this with Matty,” Mitch says.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper huffs, but he doesn't insist further.

“What about?” Davo says.

“We’ll tell you after I’ve talked to Matty,” Mitch repeats. “Maybe.”

Dylan takes another cookie from Star, since he doesn't want him to worry, but he also eats some eggs, though they’ve gone cold. He needs the proteins.

Davo looks at Star wistfully, so much so, in fact, that Star picks up another cookie and brings it over to him.

“ _Beep_?” he asks.

“He wants to know if you like cookies,” Mitch explains with a smile.

“Yes, thank you,” Davo says looking hesitant. “But I’m … You know what, Star?” he stops himself before starting again, “yes, I love cookies. Thank you,” he adds taking the cookie and popping it into his mouth.

Jasper looks approvingly at him for the first time since he’s met him, and Dylan can’t help but smiling at Jasper’s protectiveness.

“These are actually pretty good,” Davo says, which prompts Star to go and grab another one.

“Auston put those there as a treat,” Mitch reminds Star, but doesn't stop him.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star points out.

“He considers this to be a treat type of situation,” Dylan clarifies.

“I feel you,” Davo nods taking the second cookie and eating that one, too.

The five of them munch on cookies in silent—Dylan hoping Matty is not going to kill him for allowing Mitch, Jasper and Star to get high on sugar this early in the day—and they finally finish their breakfast.

“Please, Dyls,” Davo repeats after a bit. “Let me stay. I want to talk to you more, and explain. And I’d like to get to know Jasper and Star better and to show Matty, Willy and Zach that I _can_ be a good friend.”

“And not me?” Mitch sounds upset.

“You already know that, Marns,” Davo reminds him. “You’ve known me for a long time.”

“Fine,” Mitch agrees, “but it’s Dyls’ call.”

Dylan doesn't know what to do, because he’s hurt and heartbroken and isn’t sure Davo can fix this. He also agrees with him that if Davo leaves now, this is it. They’re not coming back from this, dragons or no dragons.

So he turns towards Jasper and Star, who’re looking at him with the love and support they’ve shown him since they’ve met him—unrelenting in their affections despite the fact that Dylan doesn't have it all together, and loving him for that. If these two extraordinary creatures can be Dylan’s staunch supporters, surely he can manage to get Davo to see that he doesn't need his bullshit.

“Where are we supposed to stop next?” Dylan asks Marns.

Mitch shakes his head. “No clue, dude. Let me text Zach.”

Hyms replies quickly and Mitch passes the phone to Dylan, who smiles when he sees the message. Of course. Zach is fucking awesome.

“Okay,” Dylan tells Davo. “You can stick around until we get to Oklahoma City and we can talk. And you need to apologize to the guys as well.”

“I’ve already talked to Zach,” Davo nods, “and I plan to talk to Auston next, if that’s okay. He’s not going to drive, right?”

“Hell, no,” Mitch says. “Once you’re done with Matty you can talk to me and Willy, who has plenty of ideas about how to better treat Stromer. Then you can grovel to Dylan.”

Davo nods again.

“Come,” Dylan says. “We’re cleaning up while Marns, here, goes to check how long laundry is going to take. We can also get the camper ready for departure.”

Mitch grabs the dragons and disappears quickly, and Dylan gets up to clean the table.

“Something the matter?” Davo asks.

“We’re stopping on the way to Oklahoma City, but it’s a surprise for Jasper and Star, so I didn't want them to overhear us,” Dylan explains.

“Oh?” Davo looks curious, so Dylan tells him of Zach’s plans.

“Jeez,” Davo exhales. “I see why you want to marry him.”

“He’s amazing with them,” Dylan confirms while washing the dishes. “Don't get me wrong, they all are in their own ways. You’ll see it soon enough. But Zach is in charge of their education. He taught them how to read and write. Or he’s in the process of doing that.”

“And Willy taught them how to fly?” Davo asks as he helps Dylan with the dishes.

“Oh my god, I forgot about that,” Dylan says. “But yes, it’s been working with Jasper since January and with Star since April. Connor has been helping him, mostly, but Zach has also contributed to this.”

“And you met Jasper and Star in May?” Davo asks.

“Yep,” Dylan confirms.

“They love you so much, Dyls,” Davo sounds awed. “Don't get me wrong, I totally approve of their taste, but … they trust you and want to protect you. It’s amazing.”

“They’re amazing,” Dylan says.

“They’re terrifying is what they are,” Davo says.

“They can be,” Matty says getting into the camper. “Dylan, go help Willy take down the tent. Zach wants to leave before lunch time so it is light when we get to Arkansas.”

“The dishes …” Dylan says.

“Davo and I got this,” Matty says. “You take care of the tent, I will take care of Davo.”

It sounds ominous, and Davo looks at Dylan with panic in his eyes, but Matty seems determined, so Dylan shrugs, dries his hands and leaves with a “Behave” addressed to both of them.

By the time Matty is done with Davo, he looks very relaxed, and Davo looks as stressed out as he was during the draft.

“He told me I’ve got only one chance,” Davo tells Dylan as they take care of the trash before taking a shower at the camp’s facilities.

“He’s a good friend,” Dylan smiles touched.

“That’s what I said,” Davo nods.

“He’s right, you know,” Dylan says. “You’ve got one chance, so you better make it count.”

“I will, Dyls, I promise,” Davo reassures him.

Dylan just hopes he doesn't come to regret this.


	7. Chapter 7

Davo spends the drive to Arkansas apologizing profusely to Matty and Willy while Dylan ends up driving with Mitch as his navigator. Jasper and Star, who no longer have to stay hidden, have the run of the SUV and move from player to player for snacks, cuddles or to ask about what they’re seeing outside.

Every so often, Jasper stops, flaps his wings, and manages to lift himself up a bit, though he promptly falls back down nine times out of ten.

“That’s gravity for you,” Zach says. “Don’t worry, we’re going to work on that.”

“We’re gonna work on _gravity_?” Dylan asks because Hymie is admittedly a genius, but he’s not Albert Einstein.

“On Jasper adapting to the pull of gravity, Stromer,” Zach sighs, ostensibly exhausted by the fact that he’s surrounded by morons.

“There are a couple of hockey drills I know that might help,” Davo pipes in. When he describes them to Willy and Zach, Dylan sees both of them nodding pensively. Even Jasper sounds intrigued by how this might work.

Star, who is currently on Dylan’s head supervising Jasper’s attempts, decides this is a good time to block out all physics talk and goes to sleep.

“Does this mean I have to cut my hair?” Willy ponders from the backseat when he sees it.

“Like that’s ever going to happen,” Auston snorts from the back. “He loves being in tall places, as they make him feel safe, and Dylan is the tallest among us. It’s got nothing to do with hair.”

“It has everything to do with hair,” Willy objects. “Star simply settled _because_ he wants to be up high.”

“Fuck off, Nylander, I have lovely hair,” Dylan points out, since it’s true. It might be unruly when it’s long, but it’s nice, healthy and soft.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper chirps in support before going back to flapping around, luckily without getting too far.

“Whatever,” Willy dismisses him. “I’ve the best hair.”

From the front rear mirror, Dylan sees Davo looking at the Leafs players going back and forth and chirping each other and chirping Dylan. He seems amused and befuddled in equal measure.

“Don’t worry, Davo,” Mitch says when he turns and notices him staring at Willy. “You get used to him.”

“You really don’t,” Auston grumbles.

“You guys are insane,” Davo blurts out before blushing furiously under their collective stare. “It’s fucking awesome.”

Dylan and Mitch laugh and share a glance, remembering _this_ Davo, the one whom they knew before Edmonton decided to choose him as the savior of an ailing franchise.

“You have no idea,” Auston says. “And this is, like, a fifth of the roster.”

“And to be clear,” Willy specifies, “it’s also the best of the roster.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper protests

“Yes, of course Brownie and Freddie are awesome, and Kappy is a god on earth,” Willy agrees readily. “Though let’s not repeat that when he’s around.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper snorts, still smoke, luckily. Dylan thinks the flying is going to be enough for them to handle without the fire breathing.

“Oh my god,” Davo shrieks seeing that.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper wags his tail proudly and goes up to Connor, sitting his butt on his left knee.

“Jasper,” Auston shakes his head.

“Terrifying,” Davo repeats.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper smiles, sharp teeth in full display.

“Trust me, I got it last night,” Davo reassures him. “You’re a formidable friend and a fearsome opponent. You actually scare me more than Chara does.”

“That’s a big compliment, buddy,” Zach says while Jasper makes fake gagging noises—something he picked up from Kappy, Dylan has been informed—at the mention of the Bruins’ captain.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper preens, or so Dylan presumes. The little show going on in the back seat is entertaining but he wants to get them to the park in one piece, so he concentrates on the road.

They arrive at Ozark National Park around 3PM much to Zach’s satisfaction. He directs Dylan to the Bear Creek Lake Recreational area, where they find a relatively isolated place to park their RV. They're going to be here only for one night before the drive to Oklahoma City, but Dylan sort of wishes they could stay longer, because the place is absolutely stunning.

Once everything is set up and things are secured, Zach tells them all to go and change.

“Why?” Mitch asks even as he obeys.

“We’re taking Jasper and Star on a short hike and then to the lake for a swim,” Zach explains.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks excited from Auston’s front pocket, where he’d hidden after his nap.

“Yes, buddy. You get to swim in a lake,” Auston nods. “We couldn't find dolphins, unfortunately, but you should be able to see some other cool fish.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper shrieks equally excited before ordering everyone to get ready right now, please and thank you.

Dylan changes into a pair of swim trunks and a tank top but he wears some sturdy shoes. Davo and the rest of the guys don similar attires and Zach puts Dylan and Willy in charge of bringing the cooler along.

“He has the two of you well trained,” Davo observes as he helps them by carrying the food while Mitch and Auston take the towels.

“Husband material,” Dylan says.

“Find your own,” Willy replies.

“Why? Yours is perfect,” Dylan grins.

It’s not a long hike to the beach Zach wants them to get to, and once they’re there, there aren’t a lot of people around.

“This is heavenly, Hymie,” Auston says exhaling deeply.

“It truly is,” Davo agrees looking around. “What do Star and Jasper think?”

Star and Jasper clearly want to get into the water, as far as Dylan can see, so he explains this to Davo.

“Dragons who like water?” Davos asks surprised.

“They love it,” Dylan answers. “If they could, they’d spend half the day in the water.”

“So they can swim?” Davo looks relieved, like he was afraid they were going to drown.

“Oh, yes,” Mitch comes up and hugs Dylan. “They want you to go in with Matty, Dyls. Please indulge them now, so we can eat and drink something.”

“On it,” Dylan says. “Come along, Davo, so you can see they don't bite.”

“Yet,” Mitch smiles toothily. “They don't bite yet.”

“You’re evil,” Davo shakes his head, but hugs Marns before removing shirt and shoes and approaching the water.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper greets Dylan and Davo. “ _Cheep_!”

“Swimming is indeed fun,” Dylan says. “Ready?”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods, though he’s holding onto Auston’s hair.

Jasper, as always a bit more adventurous, catapults himself into the water and Dylan hastens to get in so as to not lose track of him.

“Jesus,” Davo says following quickly. “He’s a daredevil.”

“Yep,” Dylan agrees, locating Jasper, who’s looking around the water curious.

Matty, too, joins them, but Star doesn't relinquish his grip at all.

“If you don't like it, we can get out,” Davo says noticing that Star is not as enthused as Jasper sounds.

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper turns to check on his brother and paddles quickly towards Auston when he sees Star still up high.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies and they go back and forth for a bit.

“Is something wrong?” Davo asks Dylan. They’re in the water up to their chest by now and it’s nice, if a bit cold.

“Star doesn't like that there is so much water, but he doesn't want to not enjoy this,” Dylan explains. “So he’s taking his time acclimatizing.”

After a bit, Star finally gets down onto Auston’s shoulder and then into the water.

Dylan grabs Davo’s hand and drags him closer to Auston, so that the three of them can provide a sort of human boundary for Star to use as a point of reference.

“Good idea, Stromer,” Matty approves when he sees what Dylan is doing.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods paddling around with the animation he displays in the sink or in the tub.

Star relaxes visibly after that, and he starts chasing Jasper around. When the two of them see some fish, they stare at them in awe. Matty has a soft expression on his face, one Dylan has come to associate with Marns and their two children. Dylan is glad to see him relaxed and happy. He’s a good guy and has become a great friend in the past month or so.

“They’re absolutely awesome,” Davo whispers for Dylan’s ears only.

“I know,” Dylan turns towards him with a smile. “It’s not just the mythical creature business, though, Davo.”

“No, I can see that,” Davo smiles back. “They’re both lovely beings. And they’re so smart.”

“Sometimes too much for their own good,” Auston interjects swimming along to keep an eye on the two pests, who seem to have decided fish are more interesting than humans.

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks after a bit.

“No, buddy,” Dylan snorts. “That’s not dinner. We didn't bring any fishing equipment and I think Marns would draw the line at feeding you something that was alive when he met them.”

“If Marns doesn't, I will,” Auston admits wincing. “Let’s get our proteins when they’re already dead, okay.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods.

“Oh, god,” Davo realizes suddenly, “are they going to get very big?”

“Apparently not,” Dylan explains even as Star shakes his head, having overheard Davo’s question.

“Shanny was willing to build them a home if that happened,” Auston reminisces. “But it’s not going to be a problem, luckily. But they’re going to start breathing fire at some point.”

“It just blows my mind that Brandon Shanahan was cool with this,” Davo says. “I cannot imagine Chiarelli being like that.”

“That’s because the Leafs management is the best,” Mitch says, having finally decided to join them.

_“Beep_ ,” Star says excitedly, padding towards him rapidly, immediately followed by Jasper.

“This lake is fucking cold,” Mitch says picking up the two dragons and dropping a kiss on each snout. “You guys good?”

Both dragons flap their wings and go back to swimming.

“Go take a few laps, Auston,” Mitch says. “Dyls, Davo and I can watch them.”

“Actually, I am going to go with Auston if that’s okay,” Dylan says. He can use the exercise after driving for five hours.

“I’ll help Mitch,” Davo volunteers.

Dylan notices Jasper looking at Davo with suspicion, but Star paddles over and splashes him.

“Water war,” Mitch yells. “Star, you’re with me. Jasper, you help Davo and may the best man-dragon team win.”

Dylan decides to leave them to it and starts swimming, following the nice pace Auston sets for the two of them. It’s relaxing and mechanical, a repetitive exercise that helps Dylan zone out for a bit and think of nothing more than the cold water and the stretch of his muscles.

From the distance he can hear Mitch and Davo’s shrieks, and sometimes even Jasper’s, but he continues to focus on his strokes until Auston stops him.

“You good?” he asks as they float for a bit.

“Yeah,” Dylan says. “Thanks for having my back.”

“Always, Stromer,” Auston responds. “For what is worth it, I think McDavid finally figured it out.”

“I think so, too,” Dylan agrees. “I am sorry it had to be at Jasper and Star’s expenses.”

“Forget it,” Auston shakes his head, sending drops of water all over. “Though I’m considering forcing Davo to supervise the flying lessons to see what he’s unleashed.”

“He’s so gonna freak if you do that to him,” Dylan laughs. “You totally should.”

Auston smirks and after chatting for a while they decide to make their way back to the shore, where Willy has food ready for everyone.

“Fine, Nylander,” Dylan concedes accepting a sandwich and a beer. “You’re a fucking prince.”

“It’s ‘Your Highness’ to you,” Willy smiles.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies before giggling like crazy.

“What did he say?” Davo asks when he sees all the Leafs laughing.

“That’s how Bozie is supposed to address Star, according to Jasper” Dylan explains equally perplexed. “I get the feeling it’s a Leafs inside joke.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods going over to Dylan and sitting on his shoulder.

Davo smiles sweetly at the scene and Dylan blushes.

“You guys are really cute together,” Davo says.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies twitching his ears. “ _Beep_?” he asks.

“What does he want?” Davo turns to Dylan worried.

“He wants to know if you want to pick him up,” Dylan says.

“Oh,” Davo says surprised. “Is he sure? Sorry, Star,” he adds addressing him directly. “Are you sure?”

“He wouldn't have asked if he weren't,” Matty says sitting on the towel next to Dylan’s.

“Okay, I’d be happy to,” Davo nods enthusiastically. “How do you want to do this?”

“Let him do it,” Dylan says. Star goes over to Davo to explore him like he usually does with new people. Jasper, never one to be left behind, drops the apple Willy has prepared for him and runs over to Davo as well.

“ _Cheep_ ,” he says looking up and then proceeds to sniff Davo.

Star climbs up to Davo’s shoulder, sees the scar from the collarbone surgery and asks Davo about it.

Davo recounts the play and the incident and Jasper, who’s been studying Connor McDavid’s game tape for a couple of months, nods and jumps in here and there when he thinks Davo is leaving something out.

“You follow hockey?” Davo looks delighted.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods, and begins to show off his mad skills, much to Davo’s amazement.

“Has he been on the ice? Has Star?”

“Of course,” Matty laughs. “Babs basically made it a requirement that they get ice time whenever possible.”

“ _Beep,_ ” Star touches Davo’s beard and then he turns towards Dylan. “ _Beep, beep, beep_?”

“What’s that, Star?” Davo asks.

“He wants to know why you have a rat on your face,” Mitch smiles.

“ _Beep_!” Star denies it vehemently. “ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” he admits.

“He doesn't like it, does he?” Davo surmises.

“You’re not getting dragon-kisses until you shave, I’m afraid,” Willy informs him.

“They’re not used to beards,” Zach adds. “What with Lou’s rules and all of that.”

“Do you think Dubas is going to continue with that?” Davo asks.

“No clue, dude,” Mitch relaxes next to Auston. “We’ve not heard anything yet.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says settling on Davo’s shoulder and going to sleep.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper tells him.

“Of course I’m not going to drop him,” Davo promises. “I mean, I think that’s what you said.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods. Then, to Matty, “ _Cheep_. _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep._ ”

Dylan gets that the guys are a bit hesitant, but Jasper and Star have clearly come to a consensus, so it’s not like they can much about it. Therefore, Matty sighs, turns to Davo and reveals Jasper and Star’s big secret.

Davo’s eyes widen and he looks at the Leafs players, and then at Dylan, with reverence and admiration.

Matty explains what little they know about it, and why they’re travelling across America on a camper. Davo nods and asks a lot of questions, occasionally patting Star on his butt to reassure himself he’s still there. His other hand is busy squeezing Dylan’s, who squeezes back reassuringly, since he totally gets it.

“We have money on how many dragons you want for yourself,” Mitch says when Matty is done.

“Me?” Davo looks horrified. “Are you crazy? I would kill them in less than twenty-four hours. I can barely take care of myself.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says approvingly, clearly impressed by Davo’s self-awareness.

“Wow,” Davo says, leaning over and scratching Jasper under his snout. “This is pretty awesome. And you lucked out with Mitch and the guys, here.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods turning slightly so Davo can scratch his back, too.

Dylan is glad to see Jasper opening up to Davo a bit. It’s sort of cute, even if Davo is as awkward as fuck with a hand on Dylan, Star on his shoulder and Jasper behaving like a cat.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper adds.

“What’s that?” Davo asks.

“He wants to watch Crosby’s tape with you to see what you think,” Zach explains.

“Sid is the best,” Davo states, thus gaining Jasper’s forgiveness. “We can watch as much tape of him as you want. You know who’s also pretty good?” Davo adds, “Dylan over here. Have you been watching his tape?”

“ _Cheep_!” Jasper exclaims. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

“Of course,” Dylan translates, “but you guys can have a marathon together. Preferably when I’m not around,” Dylan specifies.

“For sure,” Davo promises. “Only me and Jasper. And Star, of course.”

“Star loves Taylor Hall,” Matty reminds everyone, sounding a bit put off.

“Hallsy is really cool,” Davo says. “I lived with him during my rookie season in Edmonton.”

“ _Beep_?” Star says, suddenly awake. “ _Beep, beep, beep_.”

“Oh,” Mitch says. “Now you have to fess up everything you know about him. And maybe you can get an autographed jersey?”

“For sure,” Davo agrees. “But shouldn’t we get one done in Star’s size?”

“Star is not wearing a Devils jersey,” Matty objects trying to sound unmovable on the subject. It lasts all of ten seconds, because Star turns his turquoise eyes towards him and bats his eyelashes, clearly pretending to pout.

“Okay, fine,” Matty relents. “But only for when we’re not playing.”

Star jumps down Davo’s shoulder and goes to cuddle Matty, who rolls his eyes but can’t hide his smile.

“You’re taking care of this, Davo,” Matty says. “I’m not explaining it to Hallsy.”

“Don’t worry,” Davo assures him.

“We’ll put you in touch with Mo and Gards, who are in charge of Jasper and Star’s wardrobe. They might know how you can go about it in Edmonton,” Willy says.

Dylan squeezes Davo’s hand and then lays back, relaxing into the setting sun. It’s getting close to dinnertime, even if they just ate, and Dylan loves this time of the day. He falls asleep next to Davo while the conversation continues around him.

Later that night, after a simple but very good dinner, Zach goes to the car and digs through the trunk until he finds his _piece de resistance_.

It’s dark, the right time for doing this—the reason they came to Ozarks to begin with—and the skies are cloudless.

The box is unmarked, because Jasper and Star are unerringly curious, and it’s long and thin.

“What’s that?” Davo asks from the lawn chair he’s sitting on next to Willy.

“A surprise,” Willy responds with a wide smile.

Jasper and Star are playing with a hockey ball, Mitch running around to retrieve it as they toss it here and there. The lights from the camper give them some visibility, but not enough that the two dragons can be seen from the distance.

“You guys ready?” Zach says showing his prize.

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks, stopping his running.

“This,” Zach says, pulling the object out of the box, “is a telescope.”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper trills.

“ _Beep_?” Star actually shrieks. “ _Beep, beep, beep_!” he jumps up and down.

Auston picks him up, clearly trying to prevent Star from also learning how suddenly to fly—Dylan approves completely, because one flying dragon at a time is the way to go.

“Okay, fine,” Davo finally concedes, acquainted with Star’s name’s history and interest in astronomy. “We should all marry Zach.”

“I know, right?” Dylan says getting up from his own chair and extending his hand, which Davo grabs.

Jasper and Star run up to Zach and dragon-kiss him all over the face and neck while Zach giggles helplessly under Willy’s smitten gaze.

Dylan sees Matty hugs Mitch, who leans against him while smiling at Dylan.

Davo walks up to Dylan and passes an arm around his shoulders.

“Let go learn about stars, Dyls,” Davo whispers.

Dylan nods and they spend the evening doing precisely that.

It’s a lovely experience, and by the time Jasper and Star fall asleep, having forgone their evening bath, everyone is elated at the dragons’ delight in simple things.

“Do you wanna take a walk?” Davo asks Dylan. “The moon is out and we should be fine.”

Dylan nods, understanding that Davo wants to talk about things further. Dylan wants that too, so they head to the beach and they sit down, clearing the air and repairing their friendship.

Davo tells Dylan about his struggles in Edmonton—about the pain of losing Hallsy and Ebs, the fear of seeing Nuge and even Draisaitl go because he cannot be good enough to lift the team out of the pit it stands. Dylan, in turn, explains him how much he loves his teammates on the Roadrunners, how Merks has been a great ally and how difficult it is not to believe Arizona might not be the right place for him.

They open up to each other like they used to be when they were younger and scared, living away from home and finding comfort in each other because no one else would do. Dylan feels the weight he’s been carrying in the past two years progressively lifts as he realizes that Davo hasn't forgotten him. Davo hasn't forgotten him at all.

“It’s just so hard, sometimes, Dyls,” he confesses. “And you’re not having it easy, either. I figured it was better if I didn't tell you.”

“Didn't work out so well for us,” Dylan points out.

“No shit,” Davo says. “I’ve learned my lesson, trust me. And even if I think you are too good for the AHL, I’ll support you no matter what.”

“Just don’t give me too hard of a time. And come to me if you have problems, Davo. You don't have to carry the Oilers on your shoulders and sometimes an outside perspective might help. Hell, talk to Mitch.”

“I know,” Davo admits sheepishly. “Matty and Mitch said the same thing.”

“They’re in the same situation you are,” Dylan says.

They talk well into the night until it gets too cold to stay outside and they make their way back to the camper, where they very quietly reach their small room trying not to disturb Willy and Zach.

Once the door is closed, Dylan turns on one of the lights and finds Star and Jasper asleep on his bed, which he’d laid out before talking their walk.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper protests covering his eyes with a paw.

“Sorry, buddy,” Davo says turning the light off.

Jasper goes back to sleep and doesn't look bothered when Dylan moves him and Star to make some room for himself. Davo is standing by his own bed looking at Dylan intently. Dylan understands him immediately, because they did this often when they were in Erie.

“It’s going to be cramped,” Davo says as he makes his way towards Dylan, lies down and lets Dylan curl around him.

“You think?” Dylan says moving Jasper and Star again so they’re not going to get smashed in the progress.

“Shush,” Davo says. “You’re going to wake the kids up.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star agrees, curling into Jasper’s warm body.

Dylan drops a kiss on both of them, and on Davo, because why the fuck not, and goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Dylan wakes up to the sound of pots and pans. He’s alone in the room and when he looks at his phone he notices it’s gone 10AM. They are officially behind schedule.

After a quick stop to the bathroom, which is mercifully empty, Dylan drags himself to the coffee pot, pours himself a cup and turns towards Matty with imploring eyes.

“Yes, there is food for you, too, Stromer,” Auston snorts. “Davo was about to come and get you.”

“Where is Davo?” Dylan asks, since the only people around are Matty and Willy, who’s setting the table.

“He went outside with Mitch. They took Jasper and Star with them. Apparently Zach found some cool flowers or something,” Willy explains.

“Seriously, bro,” Dylan tells Willy, “if you aren’t going to ask him to marry you, like, stat, I am going to beat you to it, and he’s not gonna say no, because I’m awesome.”

“Working on it,” Willy smiles, which, what?

“What?” Matty turns looking incredulous, but Willy just winks and goes back to making sure everyone has a knife, since that’s the kind of hockey players they’ve now become.

“There is always a place for you in Arizona, Matthews,” Dylan pats Matty on the back.

“Fuck off, Stromer,” Auston replies, going back to preparing what looks like a delicious omelet.

Mitch, Davo and the rest of the group come back soon thereafter, Jasper excited about the flora Zach showed them. Dylan smiles at Davo, who smiles back. Star is on Davo’s shoulder, but asks for a quick cuddle with Dylan before sitting himself on Matty’s head.

Once everyone is at the table, Mitch clears his voice.

“So, Jasper and Star have a request, but since it involves all of us, they want us to be honest with them,” he says.

Dylan looks at Davo, who doesn't seem to know anything. Neither do Willy and Zach, which means it was a family discussion. Makes sense, Dylan supposes, that Jasper and Star went to their parents for it.

“Okay,” Willy says.

“No spoiling them or anything like that,” Matty adds.

“Too late for that,” Dylan deadpans.

Star chirps amused. Jasper looks his usual proud self.

“So,” Mitch says. “Jasper?”

Jasper begins explaining his and Star’s request. Dylan follows along for the most part, but can see Davo is completely lost. Willy and Zach nod along looking completely on board. Dylan doesn't mind either—he thinks it’s a great idea, actually—but he understands why Jasper and Star are a bit worried.

“What do they want?” Davo asks once Jasper is finished with his explanation.

“They’d like to stay here for a couple of days, maybe bypass Albuquerque altogether, and some of the other places they selected before we left,” Mitch explains.

“It would mean forgoing some of Willy’s shopping stops as well,” Matty adds, “and we’d have to drop Davo off somewhere else for his plane.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

“Right,” Matty corrects himself. “Provided Davo still wants to leave.”

“Davo definitely doesn't want to leave, Jasper,” Connor says, “but it’s not up to him.”

Jasper turns to look at Dylan, who smiles and sends him a kiss.

“Davo can say as long as he wishes as far as I am concerned,” Dylan says. “I am also happy to use my city pick to stick around longer. I really like it here, and it’s nice to be away from everything.”

“I can always buy clothes in Toronto, buddy,” Willy reassures Jasper. “Though I want to get some cowboy gear when we’re in Arizona.”

Auston groans and Mitch shakes his head. Dylan just hopes Zach is going to put his foot down about the idea.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks.

“Of course we're sure,” Dylan promises. “We can sunbathe, take walks, swim some more and maybe rent a canoe and paddle around?”

“I’ll look into that,” Zach nods. “It’s about a 19 hour drive from here to Phoenix. We can make it in two days, which means we can stay here an additional three days, if we want.”

“I think two more days is enough,” Mitch ponders. “So we don't have to drive for long stretches and we can still drive through Albuquerque. Once there we can decide if we want to stop or continue to Auston’s parents’ house.”

“Do they know we’re all coming?” Davo asks worriedly.

“Oh, yes,” Matty replies. “They also know we have the camper and we’re going to take over the bathrooms in the house once we're there.”

“We should probably book a hotel,” Davo proposes. “If your mother is like mine, she’s going to want to feed us all and there is not going to be any way of stopping her. She shouldn’t have to put up with all of us.”

“That’s a good idea, Davo,” Zach nods. “The four of us can stay in a hotel. I doubt Mama and Papa Matthews are going to let Mitch and the pests out of their sight once they get there. Auston, you can come with us, too.”

“ _Beep,_ ” Star trills amused while Auston flips Zach off. Both dragons look happy at the prospect of getting spoiled by his grandparents, Dylan notices.

“I’ll take care of the hotel reservations,” Davo says. “You guys didn't let me give you any money for the camper.”

Nobody fights him over that and Auston gives him a couple of hotel suggestions he can check out.

“We’re still going to be looking for dragons, right?” Dylan asks.

“Of course,” Mitch nods. “That’s why we’re staying in this general area for a bit longer. Jasper and Star wanted us to be absolutely clear we were still going to do that.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper turns to Davo.

“Still not understanding you, buddy, though it’s something about my travel plans.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper flaps his wings.

“He wants to know when you’re going back to Canada,” Dylan translates.

“Oh,” Davo smiles. “I am not going anywhere, if it’s okay with you all, of course. I can change all my meetings and stuff and drive back with you.”

“You can?” Dylan cannot help but being happy about it.

“For sure,” Davo nods. “You said we’d be back by mid-July at the latest right?”

“First week of the month would be best,” Zach admits, “like, around the 8th. But we can make an additional week work if it’s absolutely necessary.”

“I would need to talk with my agent,” Mitch confesses, “but I think so. Though we should worry about it if we get derailed in Arizona.”

“Let’s re-evaluate things once we’re in Arizona, then,” Willy suggests. “Right now we should decide what we want to do today.”

“Then let’s eat and then see what amenities are on the menu,” Mitch smiles brightly.

There is plenty to do around the area, Zach and Davo discover. Jasper seems intrigued by the caverns, however. Therefore, after breakfast they pack up their stuff and drive to the Blanchard Springs Recreation Area, which has not only hiking trails and caves, but also a fucking waterfall.

When they get there, it’s a bit more crowded than the place they were before, but they find a relatively quiet spot and they book a Wild Cave Tour for the following day—by some miracle there are still spots available.

“We can stay at the waterfall today,” Willy remarks looking excited about the prospect.

“We should go to town and get some food,” Dylan points out, because they weren’t planning on staying here and they are running low in supplies.

“You and I can go,” Davo suggests. “The rest of you should relax.”

Nobody objects to the suggestion, so Dylan and Davo get into the SUV and drive to the closest town, which is small but is clearly equipped to handle the large influx of tourists who must visit Osark routinely.

“Do you think you can take care of the provisions?” Davo asks.

“Yes, of course,” Dylan says. “Why?”

Davo points to a shop across from the general store and Dylan laughs.

“I’ll come with and take pictures so we can show the guys,” Dylan says.

After they’re done with Davo’s errand, they go to the store and stock up in fresh fruits and vegetables, cold cuts of meat, beer—mostly American, but none of them can afford to be fussy—and plenty of junk food. Dylan even manages to find some fresh fish they can cook on one of the grills the area they’re staying is equipped with. Jasper is going to be thrilled.

It takes them a couple of hours to do everything and, by the time they’re back at the camp, the Leafs and their dragons are still at the waterfall. After storing the groceries away, Dylan and Davo join them in a secluded area they located where Jasper and Star can hang out without fear of discovery.

When Marns sees Davo, he, too, bursts out laughing. Matty smiles amused, while Willy and Zach shake their head.

“Whipped,” Willy mocks him.

“Shut up, Willy,” Davo says blushing.

Star chirps happily and then he goes up to Davo to lick his newly clean-shaven face, courtesy of the town’s barber.

“Totally worth it,” Davo says cuddling Star happily.

“I mean,” Marns says, “I am just glad somebody convinced you to get rid of it.”

“It makes me look older,” Davo protests.

“It makes you look like a bum,” Marns shoots back.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, clearly of two minds about it, Dylan notices. He does not go to cuddle with Davo, but Dylan is not worried. Jasper is just being cautious because he’s considerate of Dylan’s feelings.

“So,” Dylan asks Jasper and Star, “are you guys having fun?”

“They’re having a blast,” Willy says looking very proud, with both dragons chirping happily. “They even took an exploratory tour of the area without supervision.”

Dylan looks at Marns surprised, but Marns shrugs.

“Apron’s strings, I’m told,” he explains. “And they were never completely out of sight.”

“For, like, ten seconds at most,” Zach confirms.

“More like two minutes,” Matty grumbles.

“They saw two squirrels and three lizards,” Zach adds patting Matty on the back.

“That sounds like an adventure,” Dylan smiles at Jasper and Star’s proud expressions.

“It was,” Matty sighs. “For us more than for them.”

“Matty aged ten years for every ten seconds he could not see them,” Willy explains.

“Because you didn't?” Auston says.

“And you saw cool things besides the squirrels and the lizards?” Davo says.

Jasper and Star look at each other and then turn towards them nodding with enthusiasm. They are clearly happy with their newly acquired freedom, which, if Matty has his way, is going to end yesterday.

“Have you been in the water yet, guys?” Dylan asks Jasper and Star changing the topic of conversation.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper informs him, expressing his desire to go back. Star is happy where he is on Davo’s shoulder, however.

Dylan picks Jasper up and they go to the lake to swim a bit more. The waterfall is as impressive as the website promised and Jasper seems to like the whole experience a lot.

“I bet Star is not a fan, eh?” Dylan comments as the two of them float around, away from prying eyes and curious tourists.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

“Well, it’s good he likes the noise at least,” Dylan says, not surprised Star prefers the less tumultuous waters of the other area. “Still, this is pretty neat.”

Dylan spends some time in the water with Jasper catching him up on his latest conversation with Davo—he trusts him to inform Star in due time, since the two have no secrets from each other. Jasper, on his part, tells him how much fun he’s having, how wonderful it is to have the five of them—six, he adds grudgingly—together, and how he and Star are looking forward to Matty and Mitch getting a house near Willy and Zach.

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep_ ,” he adds.

“I promise I will come over as often as I can, buddy,” Dylan tells him not for the first time.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper suggests.

“I am not getting traded to Toronto anytime soon, I’m afraid,” Dylan says wistfully. “We discussed it, remember? But we can see each other when I am in town for games or when the guys play in Arizona, provided that Babs is willing to smuggle you in.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper assures Dylan categorically Babs will, indeed, smuggle them to Arizona. Dylan has a surprisingly easy time at picturing Mike Babcock wrapped around Jasper and Star’s tiny paws.

“And I will come over for bye-week and for the holidays,” Dylan adds.

Jasper seems satisfied with that, though Dylan isn’t ruling out the possibility that, as soon as he’s sufficiently comfortable, Jasper might ask Kyle Dubas to consider acquiring Dylan. It’s not the first time he’s brought it up and it’s not going to be the last one. Dylan is nothing if not flattered.

After a while, the two of them get out of the water and find the guys and Star showing Davo how well Star is doing with his letters. Jasper joins in to show off his own skills, but not before cheering on his brother, who apparently has just finally figured out how to distinguish the N from the H. Star looks exhausted, to be honest, which Dylan totally gets. Studying is fucking hard.

“Here,” Davo passes Dylan a drink and a bag of chips and Jasper a bowl of berries they got for him and Star.

“Did you guys really get us fish?” Zach asks.

“Yeah,” Dylan nods, “something that was caught, like, yesterday or this morning. It’s in the fridge. The guy at the store told us it’s good with baked potatoes and peppers so we got those, too.”

“Awesome,” Willy says. “I found a couple of recipes we can try.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper demands.

“Yes, master of the universe,” Willy nods, “something simple that’s not going to ruin your dinner. We wouldn't dare touch the fish otherwise.”

“How can his pushiness be so cute?” Davo asks enchanted.

“I think it’s nature’s protection mechanism,” Auston says. “Isn’t it like this for children, too? They’re annoying as fuck, but they’re so cute you can’t bring yourself to strangle them?”

“Was Matty around ruthless toddlers, also?” Dylan asks Marns amused.

“Same ruthless toddlers, dude,” Mitch confirms. “Brutal, just brutal.”

“I remember my sisters,” Willy nods. “They could be relentless, but so fucking charming. It’s a hopeless battle.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper seems satisfied by the news, as if the idea of not being able to have his way more often than he already does is unbearable. Then he curls up against Mitch and goes to sleep.

“Good idea,” Dylan yawns, and follows his example.

The rest of the afternoon is filled with a short hike under Zach’s impeccable leadership, more time in the water and then prepping the food for dinner.

Dylan is happy, even more so as he notices Davo relaxing more and more with every passing minute. He doesn't look like the captain of the Edmonton Oilers, for once, but like a twenty-something years old guy on vacation with his friends.

After dinner, Willy pulls out a pack of card and Matty manages to convince Mitch and Dylan to play euchre. Zach and Davo grab the telescope again and they check out the stars again, much to the dragons’ delight—“They get enough of that damned game on the road,” Zach reveals to Dylan and Davo as he sets up the telescope.

Dylan teams up with Willy because there is no separating Mitch and Matty, apparently, and together they proceed to slaughter them, much to Auston’s chagrin.

“Wow,” Dylan comments by the end of the second game, “you’re even more of a sore loser than Davo is.”

“Davo is well adjusted by comparison, Stromer,” Mitch nods, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Nothing wrong with some healthy competitive spirit,” Davo comments joining them with Jasper and Star while Zach puts away the telescope.

“ _Some_ being the operative word,” Willy smirks.

“ _Healthy_ shouldn’t be dismissed either,” Dylan adds.

“Everyone’s a critic,” Matty grumbles.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star consoles Auston before going to sleep on his head, as is his habit.

Zach and Davo join them and they get a poker game going, betting peanuts and Skittles—most of which Jasper snatches away and eat before they can even be used. The cool part is that, sometimes, he just flies away, even if he continues not to go very far.

Willy turns out to be a poker shark and cleans them out, though Mitch manages to finagle some Skittles from Jasper, who benefits from Willy’s abilities.

“Have you thought of playing in Vegas?” Davo asks.

“Absolutely not,” Zach says firmly. “Been there, done that. They almost kicked us out.”

Dylan raises his eyebrows and turns towards Mitch, who regales them with tales of Willy’s adventures in casinos from a time before any of them was dating. Jasper falls asleep on Zach’s shoulder halfway through one of the most amusing episodes and Dylan smiles at the picture his friends present. This is wonderful, and having Davo warm and at his side brings Dylan back to Juniors, when things were simpler even if the future was a big scary question mark.

There are no dragons with the two of them that night, since Star is still anchored to Matty’s head and Jasper doesn’t stray too far away from his brother, but it doesn’t stop Davo from curling into Dylan’s arms when they go to sleep.

“Should we talk about this?” Dylan asks quietly, because _this_ has crossed the bro-line a while ago, as far as he’s concerned.

“I mean, we can,” Davo says turning towards Dylan. “We probably should, yeah.”

“Davo,” Dylan sighs.

“I want to be with you, Dyls,” Davo interrupts him.

“That’s a change,” Dylan comments unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

“Dyls,” Davo says.

“I’m sorry,” Dylan hastens to apologize. “It’s not your fault. We both decided it was not a good idea to be together.”

“And we were both wrong,” Davo states sounding very sure of it.

“You think so?” Dylan asks. “Because I regretted not giving us a chance many times, but we both clearly moved on.”

“You’re dating someone?” Davo asks looking mortified in the dim light of the night.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Dylan clarifies. “But I have.”

“I would hope so,” Davo smiles relieved. “It’s been years.”

“I thought you were seeing someone, too,” Dylan points out. Davo hasn’t mentioned his girlfriend since he’s gotten here, and he hasn’t excused himself to make sappy phone calls and whatnot. But that means nothing.

“Yeah, that didn’t work out too well,” Davo admits.

Dylan winces. He is glad Davo’s free, but he doesn’t want him to be in pain.

“It’s fine, Dyls,” Davo says. “We just didn’t belong together. Not like you and I do.”

Dylan goes hot all over at Davo’s statement, which is very flattering, but it doesn’t dispel his concerns.

“Honestly, though,” he asks taking Davo’s right hand in his. “What changed?”

“God, Dyls, like, a million things?” Davo says. “I didn’t know what it meant to be without you when we decided it was going to be tricky to handle a long-distance relationship so soon after the draft. I didn’t know I’d miss you so much. I didn’t know I wouldn’t find a friend like you. Don’t get me wrong, Nuge, Drai and the others are awesome, and I love them all to pieces. I am still good friend with Hallsy and Ebs and I talk to Brinksy regularly. But they were never like you. And Marns,” Davo adds mischievous.

Dylan snorts but says nothing. Marns is very lovable, so Dylan isn’t getting into a pointless conversation about that.

“It helped seeing Marns and Matty doing so well,” Davo continues. “Like, they’re super cool and seem like they’ve got their shit together. And I like the idea that we wouldn’t be the only one, you know.”

Dylan nods, because he agrees with Davo that it does help a lot.

“Then you add Zach and Willy to the mix, and I thought: if Nylander can get this done, I can, too,” Davo says.

“I think Willy is the best of them when it comes to handling feelings, Davo,” Dylan observes. “He’s neither Canadian nor Auston Matthews.”

“Point,” Davo agrees. “And Zach is truly a marvel. But, again, it’s nice to see loving and functioning same-sex relationships. It’s not something I’ve ever witnessed firsthand, you know?”

“Trust me,” Dylan smiles. “I get it 100%. They make it look easy.”

“They do,” Davo nods. “And granted, being on the same team surely helps. But, Dyls,” he adds, “even if we’re more than 2500 kilometers apart, who cares? The Leafs have fucking dragons they’re raising, which should be impossible. I think between the two of us we can have a healthy and adult relationship.”

“With no lectures about how my hockey sucks?” Dylan asks.

“Dyls,” Davo whispers, grabbing Dylan and hugging him tightly. “I will shut up about hockey until the end of eternity if it gets me you.”

Dylan hugs Davo back, dropping a kiss on his hair.

“You can talk hockey all you want, Connor,” he says. “You don’t know how not to. But any advice you think of giving me go through Marns and Jasper first.”

“I promise,” Davo assures him. “He’s really uncanny with hockey.”

“He is,” Dylan agrees, surmising Davo is referring to Jasper and not Marns, whose hockey they’ve known and admired for years.

“Also, full disclosure, because I don’t want us to have secrets, here, but Star said I should go for it,” Davo confesses pulling back.

“It?” Dylan asks.

“You. Us,” Davo explains. “There was a lot of miming involved and Jasper didn’t look particularly convinced, but Star told him to shut up, I think, and that he knew what he was doing.”

“They know how I feel about you,” Dylan admits. “They know everything.”

“It doesn’t surprise me a bit,” Davo smiles. “They inspire sharing secrets and they’re so loving and accepting.”

“They are,” Dylan says.

“So I had Star’s support and at the end of our conversation Jasper admitted it was a good idea, so here I am,” Davo concludes.

“I think Star is trying to catch up with Jasper, who was a contributing factor in Zach and Willy getting together,” Dylan explains. “But I will take it, man.”

“It sounds like a good story,” Davo says sounding fascinated.

“Make sure Jasper and Willy tell it together, possibly when Zach isn’t around. And when I’m not around. He’s heard it, like, a hundred times—not to mention the fact that he was there—and so have I,” Dylan specifies. More like three, but he is counting them.

“It’s a plan,” Davo laughs before leaning in and kissing Dylan softly. It’s not new; they’ve done it before, once, at the draft, and Dylan never really forgot it. He also never thought he’d get a second chance, so he is pleasantly surprised. Plus, he and Davo have both honed their skills in the past few years, and it shows.

Things get very heated very quickly, but the two of them don't manage to go very far.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star comments appearing on Dylan’s bed, his tail going at warp speed.

“Jesus Christ, buddy,” Dylan almost has a heart attack.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies, because he’s learning dad jokes from Willy.

Davo snorts, hearing the ‘Just Jasper, thanks’ without any need for translation.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star turns towards Jasper, who nods and pats his brother proudly on the head.

“Shouldn’t you guys be asleep?” Dylan asks them making room for them.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper explains.

“That’s very sweet,” Dylan replies scratching his snout. Then, to Davo, “They were checking on your progresses. They’re very satisfied with this new development.”

“So am I,” Davo says extending an arm and picking Star up. “Thanks for the support, buddy. You were right.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says snuggling up on Davo’s chest, his tail swinging lazily.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper says, flapping his wings hard enough and fast enough that he lifts himself, hovering for a bit before managing a clumsy landing.

“Okay,” Dylan grumbles, but he settles and brings Davo and Star closer.

“What?” Davo asks letting Dylan manhandle him until Dylan is happy with how his newly minted boyfriend is positioned.

“Jasper and Star are not sleepy right now, so Jasper has decided it’s a good time for you to hear about Willy and Zach’s epic love story.”

“ _Beep,_ ” Star adds.

“And Jasper’s invaluable role in it,” Dylan translates.

“Oh,” Davo says. “That sounds nice. Does this mean I can use what I hear to make fun of Willy?”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper concedes generously.

_“Beep_ ,” Star giggles. “ _Beep, beep, beep_.”

“Nobody is touching Hyms when I’m around,” Dylan promises. “No chirping him, don't worry.”

“Absolutely,” Davo nods. “We all want to marry him, so we need to keep him happy.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_?” Jasper asks Dylan and Davo.

“Oh,” Dylan says smiling. “Jasper wants to know if we think Matty and Mitch will get married before or after Willy and Zach.”

“How do they know about marriage, exactly?” Davo asks.

Jasper spends the next ten minutes clarifying how he’s learned about marriages and wedding from Connor Carrick, who’s engaged, and from Kappy, who has the soul of a wedding planner and—apparently—a Pinterest board dedicated to Willy and Zach’s future wedding.

“Oh my god,” Dylan can feel himself oozing with glee. “This is fucking awesome. You guys have to show me.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods.

“Anyway,” Dylan says, “to answer your question, I honestly have no clue. They all seem ridiculously happy as it is, but if you need help in planning a wedding campaign for either Mitch and Auston or Willy and Zach, Davo and I are game.”

“ _Beep_?” Star asks.

“Well,” Dylan replies reddening. “Maybe Davo and I should reach some major milestone, like, I don't know, a full day of dating, before discussing marriage.”

Davo chokes on his spit, almost dislodging Star, who pats him reassuringly on the chest in that way of his. Jasper trills amused but seems to agree with Dylan’s suggestion.

Then, because he doesn't want to be further sidetracked, he settles down on Dylan’s pillow and proceeds to regale them with the wondrous tale of his amazing matchmaking skills.


	9. Chapter 9

They still haven’t decided if they’re leaving tomorrow or the day after, but Dylan doesn't give a fuck. He’s going to be happy no matter what. This is what they call the ‘honeymoon phase’ and Dylan has every intention of making it last until the next century. Since Davo is in complete agreement with this plan, Dylan figures they’re golden.

They just spent a lovely night in each other’s arms, entertained by Jasper and Star until the small hours of the morning. Dylan has to admit that Jasper is a fantastic storyteller when he wants to make things fun, and Star provides colorful commentary. Plus, Davo likes hearing about things that happened before he knew about them. It’s captive audience and the two dragons are more than happy to take full advantage of that.

When Dylan and Davo get up, they’re welcomed by Mitch’s waggling eyebrows, as if he has any room to talk.

“Years in the making, guys,” Mitch comments pouring them both some coffee. “That’s all I’ve got to say.”

“Fuck off, Marns,” Dylan and Davo say at the same time, flipping him off for good measure.

Matty, who’s next to Mitch, laughs at his boyfriend’s pout and kisses him gently.

“Better late than never,” he points out.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star agrees from Auston’s head. He’s eyeing Dylan’s, however, clearly interested in moving to higher grounds as soon as Dylan is sufficiently awake.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, not at all worst for wear about his nighttime tales. He’s flapping his wings happily and levitating just a bit, like he has begun doing of late.

“Have you told Brownie and the rest of the guys about your new abilities, Jasper?” Davo asks taking a seat at the dinette—it’s a truth universally acknowledge that it’s better to keep Connor McDavid away from cooking areas and cooking areas away from Connor McDavid. He’s perfectly happy to pull his weight by doing the dishes.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper explains.

“He wants to wait until we’re back so he can surprise them,” Mitch smiles fondly.

“Same with my parents,” Matty adds. “Because they’re not going to spoil him and Star enough as it is.”

“Gotta milk it as much as possible,” Dylan approves wholeheartedly, gaining a sonorous chirp from Jasper, who throws himself from Mitch’s shoulder to Dylan’s, landing somewhat awkwardly but in one piece.

“Let’s not give Mitchy and Matty an aneurism, alright?” Dylan says picking Jasper up and kissing him. “We want them both to live long and happy lives. We can work on your landing techniques on the way to Matty’s house.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees before dragon-kissing Dylan.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star nods and then demands to be moved to Dylan’s head—he’s waited enough, it seems.

“Spoiled rotten,” Matty grumbles complying with Star’s request.

“And whose fault is that?” Willy asks entering the camper.

“Yours,” is Matty’s quick reply.

“I guess,” Willy says, waggling his eyebrows too, because he is as incorrigible as Mitch.

They have breakfast, another awesome meal courtesy of Zach ‘Husband-of-the-Century’ Hyman, and then go to the gathering point for the tour of the caves. Luckily they all come prepared with hoodies and sweatshirts, because the temperature drops significantly once they get inside. The rangers are really cool, however, and very well prepared. They don’t seem fazed by all of Zach and Davo’s questions—even Jasper and Star manage to inquire about the stones in the caves, with Mitch and Matty operating as intermediaries.

The tour takes up most of the morning and by lunchtime everyone is ready for food and some rest. They decide to go back to the waterfall, not only because Jasper and Star beg and beg and beg, but also because they’re hockey players who like routines. Plus, it’s a splendid place to laze around in the sun.

They spend the first part of the afternoon snacking and napping by the water, and, since no other tourists are present, Jasper and Star have the run of the place—more so than they did yesterday.

Indeed, because it’s deserted, they ask if they can explore a bit more by themselves like they did yesterday and Mitch and Matty agree.

“No being out of sight for too long, though,” Matty asks, implores, really.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods serious. Then he grabs Star’s paw and drags him in the undergrowth, presumably in search of other squirrels and lizards.

“Do they like insects?” Davo asks.

“We never actually fed them insects,” Mitch explains, his eyes tracking the two dragons’ movements closely. “I suggested it a while ago, but they both seemed revolted by the idea.”

“Thankfully,” Willy adds. “I wasn’t relishing the idea of having to find some for them to eat.”

“You can buy them on line,” Zach informs them. “I looked into it when we first got Jasper on the odd chance that was where he got his proteins from.”

“Jasper would spend his life without eating proteins if he could,” Dylan reminds him.

“Yep,” Matty nods. “Blessing in disguise, I guess, at least for the insect part. Though his sugar-based diet isn’t exactly nutritionally balanced.”

“He eats plenty of fish,” Zach states. Since Zach looks unconcerned, Dylan figures there is no reason for panic yet.

Star and Jasper are clearly out of range, since they do not comment about the topic. It’s quite funny to see two balls of color, one yellow and the other one blue and purple, roll around the grass and flowers with such abandon.

Dylan leans against Davo and follows Jasper and Star’s adventures while Zach and Matty make plans for tomorrow’s trip—since they decided it’s time to go back on the road—and Willy grabs more snacks from the cooler.

It’s all very relaxing and idyllic until Dylan notices a flash of bright blue—not Jasper-blue, which is more midnight, but a vibrant blue hue with interesting strokes of yellow, almost the color of Star’s scales. It’s darting in and out of the undergrowth, appearing and disappearing like Jasper and Star are doing, and it’s not a fucking flower.

“Mitch,” Dylan says suddenly tense.

“I saw it,” Mitch responds.

Everyone’s attention shifts at hearing Dylan and Mitch’s tone but nobody manages to say anything, because Mitch takes control of the situation.

“Jasper, Star,” he calls, keeping his voice even, “why don't you come up here and introduce us to your new friend?”

Dylan turns towards Matty, who looks pale with worry. Luckily, Jasper and Star run back to them immediately, followed in short order by a third ball of scales, which, as Dylan noticed, looks indeed very blue. Maple Leafs Blue, to be precise.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says charmingly wagging his tail.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star adds twitching his ears before dragging their playmate towards their human guardians by the paw.

“Oh my god,” Davo says from right behind Dylan.

Dylan reflects that this is the damned reason they took the damned trip, so it’s a good thing they found another damned dragon.

“Hello, there,” Willy says with a smile as charming as Jasper’s tail wagging. “Are you one of the lizards Jasper and Star told us about yesterday?”

Jasper snorts smoke as usual, but shakes his head ignoring Willy’s sarcasm.

“ _Tweet_ ,” the newcomer says, immediately making Dylan fall in love. It’s a soft and melodious sound, more so than Jasper and Star’s voices. Dylan wonders if this is how sirens sounded.

“Oh Jesus,” Zach expresses everyone’s opinion about this new development.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper explains.

“ _Beep, beep,_ ” Star adds.

“That’s lovely, guys,” Mitch smiles encouragingly. “I am glad that you found her and are having fun together.”

“Her?” Dylan says.

“Her?” Matty echoes, his voice coming out a bit strangled.

“Her?” Zach looks very interested at this new development.

“ _Tweet_ ,” _she_ says, wings flapping.

‘Her’ is smaller than Jasper but bigger than Star, and is actually almost completely blue, though two yellow stripes run along her sides—“Sweden’s flag,” Willy whispers awed, which leads to Zach promptly swatting him over the head while Mitch giggles. She also has big yellow eyes, like a cat’s. She doesn't look like a she-dragon, in the sense that Dylan cannot see any obvious differences between her and Jasper and Star. He’s also not about to pick her up and check, however, trusting that Jasper and Star had that convo with her.

“What’s your name?” Willy asks, clearly really excited about the pseudo-Swedish dragon. “I’m Willy by the way. These are the love of my life, Zach, and my friends, Mitch, Auston, Connor and Dylan.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” the little lady dragon replies.

Dylan cannot understand her at all, but he knows from his experience with Jasper and Star that it’s only a matter of time before he starts to pick up her speech patterns.

“Jasper?” Matty asks, but when Jasper vocalizes her name, none of them understands it.

“Okay, we’ll worry about that later, though it’s great to meet you,” Mitch says.

“ _Tweet_ ,” she replies.

“Care to fill us in, guys?” Dylan asks Jasper and Star.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper explains—for a good ten minutes—while Mitch and Matty nod here and there and Davo appears clueless.

“The guys met her yesterday,” Dylan explains, “while they were out exploring the area. Apparently one of the squirrels they saw is a friend of hers and somehow let them know there was another dragon around.”

“You speak to animals, now?” Willy asks Jasper.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper shakes his head. “ _Cheep, cheep_ ,” he adds.

“Ah,” Dylan nods. “Apparently they communicated with gestures and the squirrel shrieked loud enough for her to come along. They got friendly very quickly and Jasper and Star managed to convince her to come back and meet us today,” Dylan clarifies.

That explains why they wanted to come to the waterfall again, Dylan thinks. Very sneaky and very smart on their part. Dylan continues to approve.

Mitch and Matty look suitably impressed while Zach nods along pensively, clearly already pondering the ramifications of dragon communication skills. Dylan honestly doesn’t get it: if these are reps for the hockey gods, he expects them to be able to win the Stanley Cup single-handedly, never mind the fact they know all languages—human and animal alike.

“Are you hungry?” Davo asks her solicitous. “Jasper and Star always are.”

“Yes, of course,” Willy moves into action and grabs a bunch of fruits and nuts for her to snack on.

“She lives here?” Davo asks Mitch.

“Yes,” Mitch nods, observing their guest, who’s looking at Willy like he’s some sort of hero before grabbing some strawberries from the bowl he prepared for her. “She doesn't like humans very much—apparently they make a mess of the woods and bother most of the other animals—so she keeps to herself.”

“And she’s the only dragon around?” Matty asks Jasper and Star, but she replies.

“ _Tweet, tweet, tweet,_ ” which Jasper quickly translates.

“Oh,” Zach says looking sad and then, for Davo’s benefit, “she thought she was the only one.”

“What the fuck ever,” Dylan exhales upset at the fact that all of these dragons that are popping up left and right are left fending by themselves in the middle of fucking nowhere or in dangerous metropolitan areas.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star explains proudly.

“I am sure she’s very good at taking care of herself,” Willy nods serious. “She seems very competent.”

“But we cannot help but being concerned about you guys having to do it on your own,” Matty adds scratching Jasper’s snout while steering clear of their guest so as not to spook her.

“We need a pen and some paper for you guys to spell out her name,” Dylan says—Jasper and Star are still learning how to deal with letters when it comes for smartphones, so using those isn’t going to cut it.

“Didn't bring any with us today,” Zach admits, “but we can do it back at the camp.”

“If she wants to come, of course,” Willy hastens to add.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper explains.

“Ah,” Dylan says.

“Ah, what?” Davo asks.

“She _really_ doesn't like humans,” Dylan explains.

“Don’t blame you,” Zach nods, with Willy and Mitch following suit.

“Absolutely,” Willy agrees. “We’re noisy and chaotic and we’re not so slowly bringing the planet on the brink of the abyss.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” their new friend tilts her head to the side, seemingly intrigued by these humans’ self-awareness.

“Hockey players are even worse,” Mitch adds, which, really, is not a great selling point if they want to bring her to their fold. Reverse psychology only works if it’s carefully used.

“That’s what we are,” Zach clarifies, correctly surmising she might not know what Mitch meant. “We play hockey for a living. It’s a sport.”

“ _Tweet_?” she asks and Dylan is picking up her speech patterns fast, because this, he understands.

“No, no, we don't hurt animals for sport,” he reassures her—he’s never going fishing again if it’s what it takes not to upset her. “We chase a piece of vulcanized rubber down an expanse of ice with a stick at very high speed while on shoes with blades at the bottom.”

“ _Tweet_?” she turns incredulous towards Jasper, who nods.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms, showing her some of the moves he likes to use to illustrate cool passes.

“ _Tweet_ ,” she sighs, and it definitely sounds like ‘Humans!’

Dylan lets out a laugh at that, and it breaks some of the tension, because Matty and Mitch start giggling and that pushes Zach, Willy and Davo over the edge, too.

“She sounds like a parent already,” Zach smiles.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper specifies.

“Really?” Mitch says. “So you’re still the eldest and Star still the youngest. I am sure you guys are delighted.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star confirms twitching his ears.

“Anyway, guys, help us out here,” Willy asks Jasper and Star, “because no way in hell are we leaving her here, and there is no hockey team in fucking Arkansas.”

Their guest looks at Willy perplexed, seemingly unclear about where this might be going, and Willy smiles at her winningly.

Jasper and Star get to work—they clearly were waiting for permission to start their campaign to convince her to come with them—and begin explaining to their guest how awesome it is to live with Mitch and Matty and, occasionally, with Willy and Zach.

Dylan catches only bits and pieces of the conversation, because it’s very fast and sometimes conducted very quietly, but he overhears Jasper telling stories about living in Toronto with the Leafs and Star explaining the wonders of indoor plumbing and of spending a day with Mike Babcock.

Willy continues to supply their guest, as well as Jasper and Star, with food; he’s very smart about not offering her any meat or fish—Dylan just hopes that she’s not vegan but just vegetarian.

Her eyes dart around as Jasper and Star talk about them—about Mitchy and his loving personality and unrelenting good spirits, about Matty’s caring nature and unwavering support of Jasper and Star in all their enterprises, about Zach’s amazing brain and writing skills and Willy’s generous heart and great sense of fashion. She listens when Jasper and Star describe Dylan and the wonderful fun she’s going to have with him, since he’s the best at their bath-time routine; she tilts her head when Star explains how Davo is strong-willed and determined, some times too much, but he’s learning to relax now that he has them in his life. He might also become a better player, even if he’s the best one already.

Everyone’s eyes fill with tears when they hear how Jasper and Star see them, how much they love them all. Even Davo, who by now is picking up half of the conversations, gets the gist of it and blushes at the description Jasper offers of him, nodding along.

Jasper and Star continue to talk, and talk, and talk, and she lets them, sitting down and asking questions here and there, clearly fascinated by the tales she is hearing.

Dylan cannot understand the specifics, naturally, because he still doesn't understand her, but he deduces her queries from Jasper and Star’s answers.

She’s curious about Toronto and living in a city, about playing in the snow—it doesn't snow often around where she lives—and skating. It’s clear that it’s very important for her to hear that Jasper and Star get to spend time outside, and that this will increase as soon as Mitch and the guys find their perfect homes—Jasper spends ten minutes describing the greenhouse they’re going to build if there isn’t one.

She seems fascinated with trying cooked vegetables and meeting new types of animals—Star is selling moose quite well, Dylan notices, though it's not like he ever met one—and with learning how to read and write. She asks a lot of questions about the trip Star and Jasper are taking with these humans, where they’ve stopped and where they’re going next.

She also appears surprised by the amount of time and care these humans—Dylan knows when she says ‘these humans’ by now, fifteen minutes in, because her tone changes and she almost rolls her eyes—have spent to make Jasper and Star’s life better.

The guys are very open about the bad things, as well, and provide plenty of details: Mitch hates beets—a big no-no in Jasper’s book, though Star considers this to be strength of course. Willy’s selection of body wash sometimes just sucks even when he makes that up with his awesomeness at color coordination. Auston doesn't let them live on chocolate only, despite protests and cutesy faces. Zach doesn't consider it a good idea to make his next book about dragons—trying to protect their privacy, Jasper acknowledges, but he really digs the idea of being the protagonist of a _book_.

Jasper and Star have some ‘bad’ to say about everyone—Dylan doesn't play for the Leafs, for instance, and Davo likes to grow a rat on his face (this draws her attention and she asks twenty-two follow-up questions)—and they go through the Leafs’ roster ruthlessly, so to speak.

She continues to be a bit skittish about these humans who’ve damaged much of the land she’s lived in for most of her life, but she relaxes progressively as she hears that the worst thing Morgan Rielly has ever done to another animal was not to pet them enough because he had to leave even if he didn't want to.

She seems perplexed about the fact that this world is so male-dominated almost no women are part of it, so Star tells her about Matty’s and Mitch’s moms, and how they’re going to meet Matty’s sisters soon. Jasper cleverly points out that it’d be nice to have her around since she’d offer an invaluable perspective not only to the two of them, but to everyone she meets.

Dylan doesn't know how long they go back and forth—it’s summer, and the sun is still high in the sky—but it’s a while before Jasper and Star decide they’ve told her everything she needs to know, at least for now.

Once silence falls, Jasper and Star sit next to her, each holding one of her paws. It’s achingly sweet and Dylan hopes for their sake—for all of their sake—that she’s going to say yes.

Time goes by while she thinks, her gaze moving from player to player before settling back on Jasper and Star, who wait patiently—unusually so.

Willy, never one to be too patient, sees nothing happening and pulls out the phone, looking into something.

“What are you doing?” Zach asks.

“If we’re sticking around, we need a place to live that’s bigger than the camper,” Willy replies doggedly.

“Willy …” Zach begins.

“I’m not leaving her here by herself,” Willy says.

“Right,” Matty agrees. “Davo, do you think you and I, and maybe Crosby and Ovechkin, can convince Bettman that Arkansas needs a hockey team?”

Willy almost chokes.

“What?” Matty says. “You’re thinking short term, which is excellent. I am looking for a long term solution.”

Willy rolls his eyes but Davo takes the question seriously.

“I mean, I’d have to explain to Sid and Ovi why we need a team here, though dragons don’t need to be mentioned,” Davo considers. “They’d keep it a secret, however, if you want to go that route,” he adds. “And we should try to involve other captains just in case.”

“Can’t we, like, buy a team or something?” Mitch asks.

“Not enough money, yet,” Zach reminds them. “It’s be easy to just relocate one,” he continues, clearly going through the list. “Maybe the Sens or the Wilds.”

“Not the Sens,” Dylan objects. “At least not right now.”

“Good point,” Zach agrees. “One of the southern teams, then, like Carolina.”

“I bet Shanny would help,” Matty says.

“You want to relocate the Leafs here?” Mitch and Zach look horrified.

“No, of course not,” Matty sighs, “but we can ask him for advice.

“Something to consider,” Zach approves. “Though maybe we can start smaller and find a place to stay for now?”

“The closest hotel is, like, twenty miles away,” Mitch informs him, having pulled out his own phone.

“And,” Davo adds, “there is a realtor in the town Dyls and I went yesterday.”

“There is?” Willy perks up.

“The barber’s daughter-in-law,” Dylan nods.

“I’m sure we can ask him for her number,” Davo says. “We can suck it up and live in the camper or a hotel for a bit while we find more permanent accommodations.”

“Okay,” Matty says, “I’m gonna call my parents about the change of plans and we can look into this tomorrow.”

“And in the meantime we can get her some more food so she doesn't have to go searching for it,” Zach says.

“Right,” Willy nods. “She can give us a list of what she likes so we can get it for her and she doesn't need to worry about that at least.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” their guest interrupts their planning with a loud chirp. She’s been quiet thus far, though she has followed their discussion with interest. Not she looks at Jasper and Star and she adds, “ _Tweet, tweet, tweet_.”

“What was that?” Mitch asks Jasper, who explains.

“Oh,” Dylan smiles brightly. “She does?”

“She does what?” Davo asks.

“She agrees with Jasper and Star that we’re pretty awesome if we're so concerned about what happens to her after, like, five seconds of knowing her. She thinks it very sweet we’re willing to go into so much trouble on her behalf.”

“Did you hear that, Hymie?” Willy looks ecstatic. “We’re sweet,” he continues, grabbing Zach’s hand.

“Not exactly what she said, but fine,” Mitch shakes his head amused.

“ _Tweet, tweet, tweet,_ ” she says, and Star does the honor this time.

“Thanks,” Matty laughs. “She claims that if we haven’t ruined Jasper and Star, yet, she supposes she’s going to be fine.”

“Really?” Mitch asks her elated.

“Really?” Zach echoes delighted.

“This is awesome,” Dylan, Davo and Willy say at the same time, while Mitch, never one to shy away from physical contact, picks up the three dragons and kisses them.

Their new friend doesn't seem too fazed by Mitchy’s display of affection—indeed, she looks charmed and flattered at the same time.

“Are you sure?” Willy asks concerned. “Like, we don't want to force your hand,” he adds, “and we want you to be comfortable. But we _are_ the Guardians of the Dragons.”

“I thought we were the Dragon Cabala,” Dylan reminds him.

“That’s your name, Stromer,” Willy points out. “Mine is so much better. Anyway,” he continues turning back towards their guest, “if you’re sure, we’d love to have you. Mitch and Matty are absolutely awesome, and so are Davo and Dylan.”

“Zach and Willy aren’t too bad, either,” Matty deadpans.

“That’s a given, ignore him,” Willy dismisses Auston Matthews with a wave of hand. “He often states the obvious.”

“I do not,” Matty huffs, a smile in his eyes.

“ _Tweet_ ,” the lady dragon reassures them from Mitch’s hand.

“Great,” Willy says. “Jasper and Star are going to help you and we’re going to make sure the park’s animals are treated better.”

“Yes, of course,” Auston says. “If you tell us what’s wrong we can do something about it.”

“Like, we can set aside some money for a foundation?” Davo muses. “That could be used to help them, maybe?”

“That’s a good idea,” Dylan nods. “Especially since it looks like we don’t need to buy a hockey team.”

“Yeah,” Zach agrees enthusiastically. “I mean, realistically we can’t save the planet,” he admits, “but we can try to make your friends’ lives better.”

“ _Tweet_?” she asks looking overwhelmed with their offer.

“Yes, of course,” Mitch says. “We can look into it as soon as we have better resources than our phones.”

“And we can touch base with the rangers before we leave to see who we should talk to about it,” Dylan adds. “We met some of them today during our cave tour. They were very nice.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” she says, hugging Jasper and Star, since she’s clearly not completely sold about hugging any of them.

“Excellent,” Willy smiles widely. “We’ve got a plan. And you’re going to love Toronto. You can live with us—we’re going to make sure we get awesome houses with plenty of land—and you can make new animal friends.”

“And human friends,” Matty says.

The young dragon looks at them delighted and then, seemingly having come to some kind of conclusion, she latches onto one person. After dropping a lick on Jasper and Star, who look enchanted with her, and one on Marns’ hand, because everyone loves Marns, she goes up to Willy and looks at him intently. Her yellow eyes study him for a bit and then she nods to herself, crawls up to Willy’s shoulder and sits there, clearly having decided who’s going to be _her_ guardian.

Dylan can’t help but smile when Willy looks at Zach panicky.

“Fuck, Hymie,” he says, “what are we gonna do with a _girl_?”

While everyone bursts out laughing, dragons included, Dylan takes Davo’s hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it gently. Davo smiles at him, love shining in his eyes, and Dylan feels sure about everything. About him and Davo. About playing hockey in Arizona, or somewhere else, if it comes to that. And, of course, about their new friend. Willy and Zach are going to do just fine with a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve all been so nice and supportive with this series, and with this installment in particular, that I figured I should involve you more in this crazy project of mine. So, what do you think? What should Jasper and Star’s new friend’s name be? Leave me your suggestions and reasons for your choice in the comments and I’ll pick the one I think fits best!
> 
> Also, yes, I’ve been following free agency, and yes, there will be a story about saying goodbye to Bozie, Polie, Leo, Marty and JVR and welcoming John Tavares, Kyle Dubas and whoever else the Leafs are going to sign. If you’d like to see something in particular, let me know. I am open to suggestions. This looks like the never-ending story, to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Here Be Dragons, from the Medieval practice of labeling unexplored and therefore dangerous territories on maps as the lands of ... dragons.


End file.
